Ever On and On - Path Two
by badskippy
Summary: Thorin Oakenshiled survived the Battle of the Five Armies, thanks to his true love, Bilbo Baggins. Now the two of them continue on life's road together ...
1. Battle of the Five Armies

Life is like a road, going ever on and on. But sometimes there are multiple paths the road can go …. Thorin Oakenshield was saved at the Battle of the Five Armies by his one love, Bilbo Baggins. Now they gladly set off on life's path together.

* * *

**EVER ON AND ON – Path Two**

* * *

**Battle of the Five Armies**

Bilbo struck out at the Orc and it fell dead from the invisible attack. The little Hobbit laughed inwardly to himself _"This magic ring is a handy thing!" _as he thrust his sword into the belly of another Orc.

But even Bilbo was able to see the battle was not going well. The allied army, Dwarves, men and Elves were outnumbered and the Orcs and Wargs spilled over the land like ink spilled on parchment. Bilbo refused to give up – he had already risked and lost more than he could ever put into words and he would not see it all end in defeat.

With a great cry. the gates of Erebor opened, and Thorin and his company charged into the battle. Their cries of death for the advancing foes filled Bilbo with hope, but his heart beat wildly to see his beloved Thorin throw himself so recklessly into the fray. But he also had to admit, that there was no one braver than Thorin and even with all that had transpired between them, Bilbo loved Thorin more than ever.

_"He will not stand alone!"_ Bilbo thought as he raced towards Thorin. He would be more than happy to give his life for Thorin if it meant the Dwarf-king's safety. As he ran to his king, Bilbo caught sight of a rock, hurtled from the mountain as defense, sailing towards him. Throwing himself forward, the rock missed him by mere inches, but Bilbo was not deterred.

As he closed in, Bilbo saw Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili fighting between the King and hordes of Orcs. Three spear carriers closed in on the Princes, but just as they were about to strike, Bilbo lashed at the back of their thighs in quick savage motions and the three Orcs fell to the ground, unable to stand. Shocked, the Princes still did not waste time in finishing off the foul creatures.

Now it was just Thorin and the most vile of beings, The Pale Orc - Azog the Defiler. Hell-bent on crushing the line of Durin, Azog and Thorin battled to the death. Only one would walk away from this fight and Bilbo was going to make sure that it was his Thorin.

Azog swung his mace and caught Thorin across the chest, sending him flying backwards. As Thorin attempted to get up, Azog swung again and this time, Thorin's shield flew out of his grasp and Bibo was close enough to hear Thorin's arm break. The Pale Orc raised his mace high above his head with both hands, ready to bring it down in a killing blow.

Time seemed to slow and Bilbo, still unseen, leapt over Thorin, throwing himself at Azog. With his elvish sword outstretched and his full weight behind it, Bilbo impaled The Pale Orc just below his heart. Reaching up with his other hand as he started to fall to the ground, Bilbo dragged the sword downwards and sliced open Azog's abdomen almost to his groin.

The Orc, in disbelief, dropped his weapon and fell to his knees as both hands attempted to close the gapping wound. Both Azog and Thorin stared in shock at the blank space between them.

With a quick flick of his thumb, Bilbo removes his ring and slipped it into his pocket. Azog was incredulous as the Hobbit appeared out of thin air but he had no time to respond.

"You will not touch him again!" Bilbo screamed as he grabbed his sword with both hands and in one decisive swing, separated The Pale Orc's head from his body. Azog the defiler was defeated.

Bilbo turned to Thorin who could only stare at the Halfling in wonder and amazement.

"How, did you –" Thorin stammered.

"No time, my love." Bilbo said, as he dispatched one of the few remaining orcs who did not flee from their presence as The Defiler fell and at that same instant, saw salvation. "The Eagles! The Eagles!"

As the great Eagles joined the allied ranks, Broen, in giant bear form entered the battle and the few orcs near Thorin were ripped to pieces.

"Bilbo," Thorin said as Bilbo knelt beside him, "what do you think you are doing, you foolish Hobbit – you could have been killed!"

"Saving the man I love," Bilbo answered as he gave Thorin a quick kiss. "You reckless old Dwarf."

Cradling Thorin's head against his chest, Bilbo held tight to his sword, ready to kill any enemy foolish enough to come near them.

None were.

* * *

After screaming for assistance for what seemed ages - but was in fact only twenty minutes - Bilbo was finally able to call over Dwarven warriors to have Thorin taken off the battlefield to one of the nearby healing tents. All the while, Thorin had refused to release Bilbo's hand. It was no different once he was placed on a cot in the tent.

"My lord," said one of the Dwarf healers, "we must dress your wounds and it would be easier without your … friend, impeding our work." The healer gave a pointed look to Bilbo who could feel his ears turn red.

"I will NOT," Thorin said, in a calm but threatening voice, "be parted from the one I _love_ most dear!" He glared at the healers with an expression of unquestionable authority and dared them to countermand his wishes. They did not.

"Besides, it is my shield arm that is broken and you can easily dress my other wounds while Bilbo is here."

As the healers scrambled out of the tent to get supplies, Bilbo and Thorin turned to each other.

"Thorin –"

"I know what you will say," Thorin said, squeezing Bilbo's hand to quiet him. "You owe me neither apologies nor explanations." Bilbo raised both brows in surprise but said nothing. "It is I that owe you my deepest regrets and can only hope and pray that you will forgive me and my treatment of you. I beg your forgiveness."

"Thorin, I will not give what you do not need! I cannot blame you for your actions because I am the one that brought them on myself." Bilbo's eyes began to sparkle with tears, "I had the best of intentions but I went about it all the wrong ways! It is I that must beg your forgiveness."

"You had my forgiveness the second you were out of my sight. I realized only too late after you left that I had been a fool and that you were correct."

Bilbo cried soft tears and kissed the back of Thorin's hand.

"Let us not speak anymore of this, Bilbo. I wish to have it behind us now and only move forward."

"Yes, Thorin."

"From now on, Bilbo, you are the only treasure I seek and I wish to mine the depths of you heart for what riches I may find there."

Bilbo gave Thorin a toothy grin, "The next time someone tells me that Dwarves are not romantic or poetic, I will inform them of that little speech!" Bilbo just giggled and stood up to give Thorin a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Do not take amusement in my emotions, Bilbo," Thorin said with a small smile, "I mean them sincerely."

"I know you do." Bilbo gently brushed Thorn's hair off his forehead and corrected both temple braids so that they hung neat and straight.

The healers re-entered and began to remove Thorin's armor with Bilbo's help. When he was down to just his pants, the healers got to work. Bilbo was glad that while the armor was ruined it had done it's job and absorbed most of Azog's strike. However, it pained him to see a long angry gash across Thorin's chest from lower left to upper right and Bilbo knew that it would scar.

"Stay with me," Thorin said, ignoring the healers who were right there.

"I am not leaving," Bilbo said, as he finished the dressings on Thorin's right arm. However, Bilbo steadfastly refused to meet Thorin's gaze as he could feel his face and ears going red.

"No, you misunderstand. I mean –"

"I know what you mean." Bilbo interjected quietly. "I just think we should have this conversation privately." Bilbo now gave Thorin a pointed look and raised his brows.

But Thorin merely looked at him, confused.

"Why?!" Thorin asked, in a rather loud and incredulous voice. "Do you suddenly not feel the same for me as I do for you?!"

"No! Of course not!" Bilbo was take aback and feeling fidgety. "It's just – you know – your people may want you to – to, you know –" Bilbo stammered but now noticed that the healers and other dwarves in the tent were also looking at him in the same confused manner as Thorin.

"To what?" Thorin said sitting back with an open toothy grin and comprehension dawning on his face. "Marry someone who wears pretty dresses made with gold and mithril thread and produce an overabundance of Dwarven prince-lings?" The other dwarves in the tent chuckled and look at each other.

"Well, yes! Actually!" Bilbo retorted a bit annoyed and feeling that he was clearly missing something.

"You never cease to amuse me, you silly little Hobbit," Thorin said, giving Bilbo a radiant smile which lifted Bilbo's spirit to see on Thorin's battle-bruised face. "There is no shame or impropriety in our relationship in my culture. Is it so in your's?"

"Well, no," Bilbo said, relaxing a bit but still a bit confused. "It's not commom but it is certainly not unheard of and not looked at as disrespectful - as long as the parties involved are in good standing in the community. You may often find confirmed old bachelors sharing a home for companionship and fellowship."

The healer finished and moved off as Thorin leaned close to Bilbo and whispered, "I can guarantee you that I will be expecting more than mere companionship." He gave Bilbo a wink that was pure cheek and Bilbo blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"In Dwarf culture, our relationship is not uncommon at all," Thorin said in a even tone meant to calm Bilbo. "Dwarf men outnumber women two to one. And it is not unheard of for a fair number of those women to refuse marriage and devote their entire lives to their metal crafts. Thank Mahal that dwarves that do marry, often produce large families and twins are quite the norm.

"No Bilbo, our relationship is far from unusual. And besides, even if it were, my people would not question their king's choise of consort. Especially since it is you and I." Thorin said the last sentence in an offhanded way as if it would be obvious to a blind cave troll.

"What do you mean, '_especially since it is you and I_?'" Bilbo asked, surprised. "I mean, I can understand you, Thorin – the King who reclaimed Erebor for his people – but _me_?"

Thorin was almost shocked. "Bilbo! Are you serious? Must I give you a tally of your accomplishments and heroics?

"Even forgetting for a moment that you followed a band of Dwarves for little reason; played for time when trolls wanted to eat those same said Dwarves; escaped a goblin's lair alone, slayed giant spiders and freed us from Thranduil's imprisonment; even the fact that at great risk to own person you saved the lives of both the heirs to the throne of Erebor, but you also saved the life of its King, not once but twice, and slayed Azog the Defiler with little more than gall and a Elvish dagger!

"But forget not, Bilbo, you riddled with the very beast that took our kingdom from us; found the weakness that led directly to his death and began the first steps in peace and reconciliation between Dale, Erebor and even the Woodland Elves!"

Thorin's voice grew thick and he threw out his one good arm and pulled Bilbo into a crushing embrace. "I will not brook any question of your merit! Not even from you, my dear Hobbit."

Bilbo pushed back from Thorin so as to fix him with a steady gaze to show he was sincere, and said, "I would have gladly given my life to protect you."

"And that fact alone, even after I treated you so cruelly and unfairly, should be enough for even you to understand that it is I who should feel unworthy of you." Bilbo reached up and wiped a tear from Thorin's eye and he felt as if his heart would burst.

"Stay with me," Thorin said again.

"As I told you Thorin, I am not leaving," Bilbo answered, the full meaning now quite clear to both of them.

Later, as Thorin slept and Bilbo continued to hold tight to Thorin's good hand, he thought _"I wonder if we will visit the Shire now and then?"_ Bilbo didn't know and, at that moment, frankly didn't care.


	2. Fit For a King

**Fit for a King**

As the month passed, the great kingdom of Erebor came slowly back to life, each day brought more dwarves to the mountain and the rebuilding increased. New iron bridges took the place of the broken, unsalvageable stone ones. Sleeping chambers and kitchens were cleaned and readied. The craft shops were all reopened so that everything from weapons, jewelry and toys could be made and sold. Even the town of Dale was blessed with the influx of masons and builders and all in exchange for food for Erebor; the old trading system quickly took shape.

But of course, the hardest thing was the disposal of the dead There were so many bodies that there was not enough time to excavate new burial chambers for the masses, and so for several days after the battle, huge funeral pyres burned at all hours of the day and night. Thorin knew that his people were heartsick over it but they all realized that burials was just not possible. The ashes were taken up and the stone cutters were already working on a giant urn to hold them all. The urn would be displayed in the kingdom's most populous area and there it would stand; a memorial for all to remember the brave warriors who defended their home.

Bilbo healed nicely after the battle. He had minor cuts and bruises, but for the most part he was relatively unscathed. This made Bilbo very happy as he was completely free to care for Thorin.

For his part, Thorin was not so lucky. Yes, Bilbo had saved him but the chest wound caused by Azog was troublesome and it took longer than expected to heal. Thorin's left arm was healing well but the healers stated it would be a full two months before they were even thinking of removing the heavy splint and bandages. But Thorin didn't complain. He was grumpy and irritated about being confined for so long, but glad to be alive and to be back in Bilbo's good graces.

After three weeks, Thorin had finally been cleared to be up and out of bed for longer than a few minutes each hour. This made him happy. However, it also brought a great deal more work for him to look at.

Every decision of the kingdom had to be made and approved by the King. However, Bilbo worried that the added strain, coupled with Thorin's injuries were not helping him heal. Throin did not want to appear weak, but Bilbo did not want him to _become_ weak.

"A Dwarf king," Thorin stated firmly, "does not need nursemaiding!"

"A Dwarf king," Bilbo countered, "who isn't recovering from near life-ending injuries doesn't need nursemaiding, no. But you are still recovering and you should let others help you."

"A Dwarf king should not require help!"

"My apologies," Bilbo said, looking more than a little hurt. "I was under the impression you wanted me to stay. I thought you needed me."

"Bilbo, I do want you to stay! This has nothing to do with that!"

"I beg to differ. I don't want to be someone who is there only for your pleasure. I want to assist you – and that means more than braiding your hair or soothing your urges!"

Thorin sighed heavily. "I do not want to be viewed as unworthy to rule!"

"A king who that doesn't take advice from his advisors could fall into that category."

Thorin stared at Bilbo with an unreadable expression. Bilbo just waited and hoped that his words were having some effect. He was truly worried about how hard Thorin was pushing himself and worried that his recovery would take longer, or Mahal and Eru forbid, Thorin would have a setback.

"Very well," Thorin said, raising his brows, "what does my consort advise?"

Bilbo smiled and set out his ideas. Balin would take over minor issues with the rebuilding and clean-up. Dwalin was to deal with the army and defense and Bilbo could be the liaison between Thorin and the Elves. Thorin didn't like the idea of Bilbo being any closer than he already was with the tree-shaggers, but he couldn't deny that Bilbo was the best person for the job.

As the days passed, although Thorin did not wish to admit it, Bilbo has been proved correct. Now that Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo had taken over some of the routine and minor jobs, Thorin felt lighter, less burdened and his health improved greatly. Of course, he was unsure if he should tell this to Bilbo, but had a felling his Hobbit knew already. As credit to him, Bilbo never said a word and gave Thorin one more reason to love him more fiercely. To aid a dwarf is to form a bond with that dwarf, for he will always remember and repay. But to aid a Dwarf king is to rouse gratitude as great as his wealth; and for Thorin, so used to being the lone leader, it was incalculable. So it was that when Bilbo had gone to Dale to meet with the men and Elves regarding farm restoration, Thorin put his plan in action.

It had been almost four weeks since the battle and the living chambers for the king and court were almost ready – Thorin had wanted to have the other living chambers ready before his. However, Thorin was glad to be heading back into the mountain. Not only did dwarrows not like to be out in the open but he only felt that his quest would be truly over when Erebor could be occupied and lived in.

"So," Balin said to Thorin, at one of the last suppers to be had in the tents. Dwalin was also there as well as Bilbo, as all three had given reports on the ongoing progress. "When are you thinking of moving quarters?"

"In the next few days," Thorin responded. "I want to make sure all the living quarters for the population are readied. I do not feel it right that I should have luxury while the average dwarf would be sleeping in an open corridor."

Bilbo was filled with pride at Thorin's concern for his people. It spoke volumes of his character and his compassion, and to a Hobbit, helping others and good character are utmost. He could not help smiling to himself.

"What are you musing about?" Thorin said, having turned a narrowed gaze on Bilbo.

"Nothing," Bilbo replied, with the most innocent expression he could conjure, "just thinking about being in a real bed for a change and not sleeping on a cot."

There was movement outside the tent and a guard came through the flap. "Forgive me, my lord, but there is a metalsmith here to see you."

"Excellent!" Thorin said, clearly expecting the visit. He stood up from the table and walked towards the tent opening. "Please have her come in."

As the guard exited, a female dwarf came in carrying two wood boxes, one slightly larger than the other. Bilbo had not seen a female Dwarf before and was taken aback by the sight. She had dark blonde hair that was braided close to her scalp in two large braids, from her forehead to the nape of her neck, but at that point the double braids broke into dozens of smaller ones that cascaded down her back, almost to her waist. She had no mustache at all and her bread did not extend high on her cheeks. _She must be young, _thought Bilbo. Her chin strap bread was also braided close to the skin, and at her chin they merged into one long simple braid. Bilbo could see how the race of Men could confuse female dwarrow for male. Overall, he had to admit that the young female dwarf had a certain "handsomeness" about her.

"Your Majesty," the female said to Throin as she bowed, "here are the -" her gaze fell onto Bilbo and she gave him a small smile, "- items you commissioned."

"Thank you, Luta." Thorin held out a hand with gold coins, but Luta shook her head.

"No, my lord. Please accept these as gifts for you and your consort!" Luta turned again to Bilbo and gave him a warm smile, this one bigger than the last. Bilbo felt a warm flush in his cheeks and returned Luta's smile.

"I thank you then for your generous gifts," Thorin said with a nod of his head.

Luta beamed at him and bowed, then turned to leave but not without giving Bilbo another glance as she left.

"What was that about, Thorin?" Bilbo asked, now intrigued.

"My friends," Thorin, said to Balin and Dwalin, "would you leave us, please." It was not a question.

"But I am not done!" Dwalin said, his mouth full of roasted elk.

"You are now." Thorin shot the warrior Dwarf a sharp look that would have scared most sensible dwarf, but Dwalin merely rolled his eyes and got up. He did, however, take his plate with him.

"I must be going anyway," Balin said with a bow to Thorin." I have to inspect the finished archive room. Good night, my lord. Good night, Master Baggins." Balin gave a bow to Bilbo and turned to leave.

"You know," Bilbo said, "I am not sure if I will get used to Balin bowing to me. Even a small one."

"You are to be consort to the King of Erebor," Thorin said. "You deserve to be shown respect. And woe to the dwarf or visitor that does not." Thorin said that last with a bit of a growl to his voice. Bilbo loved him just a bit more at that moment.

"So what are in the boxes?" Bilbo was feeling some excitement. There is nothing like an unopened gift to get a Hobbit's heart fluttering.

"As you may not be aware," Thorin answered, unlocking the first box, "the crown of Erebor was lost outside of Moria when my grandfather was killed. This is the replacement." Thorin opened the box and took out a large, gold and silver crown with chevron shaped arches. It was beautifully done and each point held a large sapphire. Bilbo was amazed.

"That's beautiful," Bilbo said, "Luta does wonderful work."

"She does," Thorin answered, "but it was not this crown that I hired her for. There are plenty of references and depictions of this crown in the archives. Any dwarrow metalsmith with half a brain could reproduce it. I hired her for this." Thorin pulled the slightly smaller box towards him and unlocked it.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, not opening the box, "I want you to know that I love you very much."

"I know that, Thorin."

"As such, it does pain me that when the coronation comes, I cannot crown you as an equal." Thorin gave Bilbo a look that expressed his pain clearly. "There cannot be two Kings and I do not feel that 'Queen' is a title that anyone, you and I included, would think of as appropriate for you."

Bilbo nodded his head in total agreement. He was not a female and frankly, he was not a dwarrow, even if Thorin had offered, Bilbo would have refused any such royal title. "Consort is fine, Thorin. We talked about it already. Really, I understand the position." Bilbo didn't care about a title, just being with Thorin at his side was enough.

"Still," Thorin continued, "I want to make sure that you are treated and viewed with the respect that you deserve. As Consort, you will have my ear above all others and it will be to you that I look first for advice. That is why I had this made for you." Thorin opened the box and Bilbo felt he couldn't breathe.

It was a circlet of silver and gold, designed to look like an interwoven garland of ivy vines and leaves. Each vine was in polished silver and even had curling tendrils scattered here and there. The leaves were of various sizes and shades of gold. Bilbo was amazed at the attention to detail and was struck by the tiny veins on each leaf; so real-looking he thought it would tremble if he touched it. But what set the entire thing off was that at the point of each leaf, rested a tiny diamond that gave the impression of the morning dew. Bilbo was speechless.

"I didn't want a copy of my crown," Thorin said. "I wanted something that would mean something to you. I wanted to honor your heritage and I know how much Hobbits love things that grow and –"

Thorin didn't finish as Bilbo pulled him into a fierce embrace and kiss. If there was a more perfect gesture or gift to give a Hobbit consort, Bilbo could not think of it. That fact that Thorin had put that much thought and consideration in the circlet, meant its monetary value could never compare to symbolic and emotional value.

"Thank you," Bilbo said, as they pulled apart. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever received." That was no lie. He was just gobsmacked.

"You are more than welcome," Thorin said, kissing the palms of each of Bilbo's hands. "And I want you to accept it as the first of your courting gifts."

"Courting gifts?"

"Yes. I intend to court you as any proper Dwarf would do for his mate."

Bilbo hadn't even thought about courting. "So even your males that enter into relationships court?"

"Of course!" Thorin was almost surprised at the question. "Do Hobbits not court?"

"Well, males do court females yes. But two males usually don't; it isn't considered necessary."

"Necessary?" Thorin looked almost appalled. "That seems almost uncivilized. Something I never thought to hear about Hobbits."

"Oh no, no, no. It's nothing like that," Bilbo said, trying to quickly clarify. "The tradition is that, while females can and do marry whom they like, it is still considered proper to court with gifts to show her and her family that the male is sincere and that he will provide for her. The gifts are usually practical and of everyday use so that it will also show that he is giving thought to their domestic life. Even flowers and herbs in pots and ready for planting are good because it symbolizes growing together.

"Now two males, as I have said, do form relationships but since they are considered double providers, the idea of courting isn't deemed necessary for a good match nor is it required to show commitment. However, gift-giving is very highly thought of as proper, so gifts are exchanged between each of them, but as society believes they can provide for themselves, who do they need to impress?"

"With Dwarrow," Thorin said. "it has nothing to do with gender but more to do with intent. The first gift is given as the symbol of intention – the giver, or Proposer, is making a Proposal of Courtship – if the receiver, or Intended, refuses, the first gift is returned. Of course, the Proposer may try again at a later date, but must wait at least four weeks between Proposals of Courting.

"However, if the first gift is accepted, then the Intended has agreed to the courtship and that will take either four or eight weeks before an Offer of Marriage is given."

"Four _or_ eight?" Bilbo asked, a bit confused.

"It is normally four weeks," Thorin replied. "At that time, the Proposer will ask the Intended if they accept the Offer of Marriage and if yes, then courtship ends and a date is chosen. If the intended is not sure, then the courtship will continue on for another four weeks and at that point, the Intended _must_ either accept or refuse."

"What happens if the courtship is refused?" Bilbo asked hesitantly.

"If there is a refusal, the Intended may keep the gifts, including the first one if they so desire, and the Proposer has no recourse." Thorin said, raising his brows in a pointed look. "However, I can assure you that to refuse a courtship is extremely rare. In fact, in all my years, I have never known or heard of a refusal. In order for the refusal to be seen as warranted, the gifts would have to show either insincerity and/or poor craftsmanship – which are the same thing in the eyes of dwarrow. Also it is seen as a sign of excessive avarice if there is a refusal and the gifts are of great value and high standards. Respectable Dwarrow are diggers of gold, not gold-diggers - if you catch my meaning."

"But you didn't give me answer, Bilbo." Thorin said quietly, taking Bilbo's hands in his. "Will you accept this circlet as my first courting gift?"

"Yes, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, I accept your proposal of courtship." Bilbo took hold of one of Thorin's temple braids and gently pulled the king down for a warm kiss.

As they broke apart, Thorin returned the circlet and crown to their cases and locked them. He would call back Dwalin and have them secured in a royal vault for safe keeping.

"Now," Throin said, turning to Bilbo and leading him back to finish their supper, "I know I may be counting my gems before I cut them, but have you considered any particular date?"

"Well, I am not sure, but I would like it in the Spring," Bilbo replied. He hadn't thought much about an actual day but he knew he didn't want to do anything in the winter.

"Very well, we can talk more about it after the courtship is over."

"Is there a special place we have to have the ceremony?" Bilbo asked.

"Ceremony?" Thorin gave Bilbo a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"The marriage ceremony."

"You mean the Signing?"

"Signing? Now I am confused." Bilbo wasn't sure what Thorin was talking about. What in the world would they sign?

"Yes," Throin said, "The Signing of the Marriage Contract." Thorin took a big swig of his ale as Bilbo almost choked on his.

"Contract?!" Bilbo was shocked. "Are you saying that all we do is sign a piece of paper and that's it – we're married?!"

"Of course," Thorin said, clearly amused. "What else could there be?"

"Well, Hobbits," Bilbo said trying to recover, "like Men and Elves, have a ceremony and then a large party of some type afterwards."

"Interesting." Thorin was intrigued. "What happens at this ceremony?"

"We stand up in front of our families and friends and read out our marriage promises. Then the Officiate – usually either the Mayor or Sheriff of The Shire - although deputies can perform the ceremonies too – will then bless the couple; the couple kiss and then there is a huge celebration party that can last long into the night and sometimes the next morning."

"Dwarrow," Thorin said, sitting back in his chair "as you may be aware, are not known for trusting. We like our contracts where everything is spelled out and there are no questions. It has evolved to include our marriages. The Marriage Contact is simply a written version of our Marriage Promises and our intents and then it is signed by both parties and then the chosen witnesses for each of the parties involved. The witnesses should be chosen so that there is no conflict of interest between the other party and/or the other party's witness. I have already asked Dwalin, so that leaves Balin and Ori off your list of choices."

Bilbo sat back surprised. "I can understand Balin – he's Dwalin's brother and they are both your closest friends – but why not Ori? He and I have become good friends?"

Thorin swallowed hard and contemplated. He had a look on his face that seemed to show apprehension - or was Bilbo seeing guilt there? "I thought you knew." Thorin seemed uncomfortable. "It seems Ori has harbored some feelings for Dwalin but never said anything. But when the battle was over, there was a period when they couldn't find Dwalin – he had been taken to on the Dale Army's healing tents – Ori thought he was dead, and he proceeded to give a rather heartfelt and full confession of his feelings to most of the company. It quickly got back to Dwalin when he was found. Needless to say, Dwalin went to Ori and …"

"And?" Bilbo was on pins and needles. Hobbits like good gossip as much as good food.

"Let's just say," Thorin said with a smirk, "Dwalin has recently given Ori his third courting gift."

Bilbo gave a good hearty laugh and clapped hands. "I am so happy for Ori! I am happy for both of them, don't get me wrong, but Ori deserves happiness. Of course, I am going to speak to him about keeping me in the dark!

"So, that leaves Ori out," Bilbo said.

"It would be viewed as a conflict of interest. yes." Thorin nodded, giving Bibo an apologetic face.

"I suppose I can't ask your sister either?"

"No! Definitely a conflict of interest there. Although, she adores you and would be more than happy to throw tradition to the wind and tell me to go piss on a Warg for all that it matters, etc. Of course, that also leaves out Fili and Kili."

"I would choose Gandalf but who knows if he will be here or not and as much as I love my cousin Drogo, I don't even know if he would be able or willing to make such a long journey. The only friends I have to ask are from the Company."

"Well, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili and Ori are already out. As Ori's brothers, Dori and Nori should not be considered. So you are left, my dear Hobbit, with Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur."

"I love them all, but the clear choice is Bofur. He was the one that I was closest to during the journey." When it was all said, Bilbo quite liked the idea of asking Bofur. He was a kind soul and he had much concern for Bilbo's safety. But Bilbo felt like it was all anticlimactic.

Thorin saw something written in Bibo's expression and asked, "Are you having second thoughts?" He was almost afraid to ask but knew if there was an issue, they should solve it.

"What? Oh, no!" Bilbo said, realizing he was giving the wrong impression. "it's just that, while I never planned on getting married - never thinking I would find the right one - the thought of not having a ceremony somehow feels wrong now."

"But you said that male Hobbits don't have ceremonies."

"That's true, my love, but you are so special to me, that I understand now how important it is to have something with your friends and family around you. And now –" Bilbo knew he was being overly sentimental but he couldn't help it. He wanted his love to be shared.

Thorin could see that Bilbo was truly disappointed and decided that as King, he should set things right. Taking Bilbo's hands in his, Thorin gently turned him so that they were facing each other.

"How about a compromise?" Thorin asked.

"Compromise?" Bilbo asked with a smile on his face. "I didn't think there was a Khuzdul word for that?"

"Technically, there isn't. The closest is abùshâg - to conquer."

Bilbo just laughed. "Well at least it's not surrender!"

Thorin looked him seriously. "We don't have a word for that either."

"Of course not." _It just gets funnier all the time,_ Bilbo thought. "Tell me of your compromise, my love."

"Well," Thorin said, throwing Bilbo a sly smile. "Why don't we have a small ceremony, just the Company, Dis and Gandalf - if he shows - and we will recite our Marriage Promises, then we will sign the traditional Dwarrow Marriage Contract, and then a huge party for everyone and stay awake all night if you want!"

Bilbo was thrilled and touched. How could he refuse? There was just one thing.

"I accept," Bilbo answered, "but I can guarantee you, I am not staying up all night." And then he gave Thorin a little grin, "At least, not in public."

Thorin returned his smile and kissed him. No King could ask for more.

**Anniversary**


	3. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

* * *

Bilbo Baggins, Consort of King Thorin II of Erebor, was not happy. "This is outrageous!" He glared at Thorin, his hands on his hips and he actually stomped his foot on the ground to make the point.

Thorin would have laughed but he was not in the mood to play games. "I absolutely forbid it!" Thorin countered. He was tired of having this argument over and over again, but he was not backing down.

"And pray tell me," Bilbo said, sarcastically, "what is to keep Ori and I from marching right out the front gate?" Bilbo turned to the young Dwarf standing nest to him and they exchanged a quick nod of agreement.

"About ten armed guards the moment you both take two steps outside," Thorin said flatly with a raised eyebrow. Thorin looked over and shared a smirk with his Guard Captain, Dwalin, standing next to him; both dwarfs chuckled.

Bilbo was almost beside himself. "If I were taking a journey as far as Mirkwood, I would understand. If I were planning a visit to the Shire, I would understand. _ If I were going to take a month long sight-seeing tour in Mordor, I would understand!_

"But I am barely traveling two thousand yards to Dale, for goodness sake!" Bilbo was exasperated. "Besides, I will have Ori with me!" Bilbo said, while Ori nodded most empathically.

Thorin was not swayed and only continued to look at Bilbo with a stony expression. He was not about to let Bilbo wander around on his own, even if Ori came along, which amounted to same thing. Orcs, Wargs - _Elves even_ - might attack and he would not have Bilbo unguarded. Judging from Dwalin's expression he agreed with Thorin – neither dwarf was going to allow Bilbo or Ori, each treasured by Thorin and Dwalin respectively, to trot off together on some merry walk-about.

"I think you are making a mountain out of a Hobbit hole," Bilbo said.

"Well then," Thorin replied, "if it's only a Hobbit hole, why not have the Men come here? Why even go to Dale?"

"Thorin," Bilbo sighed, "I can't bloody well assist with a ground assessment from inside a mountain! I need to inspect the soil for a complete understanding of the issues!" Even a year after Smaug's defeat and the Battle of the Five Armies, the farmland surrounding Erebor still had not recovered completely and both Dale and Erebor depended on good crops for continued survival. As a Hobbit, growing things was like breathing and King Bard had asked Bilbo to advise the local farmers.

"That's my point!" Thorin said, stabbing a finger at Bilbo. "You aren't just walking two thousand yards to Dale; you will be walking about in open farmland, looking down, while Ori has his nose and pen in a journal taking notes - _neither _of you in any position to be observant of your surroundings!"

Bilbo and Thoirn glared at each other. Neither showed any sign of surrender or giving in. However, it was Dwalin who dropped the other shoe.

"Bottom line is this," Dwalin growled, "as long as Ori goes, I am sending escorts to accompany him. Period."

Ori was incredulous. "I don't need to be escorted!" He shot a hard glare at Dwalin, but it had zero effect on the battle-hardened Guard Captain. "I can take care of myself!" Dwalin didn't say anything and gave his young lover a look that said he was unmoved.

Bilbo, however, knew he was defeated. He had to take Ori because Ori was the only one who really knew what Bilbo needed recorded and what was meaningless. Plus, they worked very well together as Ori also had a love of plants, unlike most Dwarfs, and he gave Bilbo good insight. Not to mention that while Bilbo was glad to debate and argue with Thorin and Dwalin regarding himself, he knew he had nothing to say about Dwalin sending guards for Ori. Not even Ori would be able to dissuade Dwalin in that regard.

"You win," Bilbo relented. "But _one_ guard, no more."

"Two," Thorin insisted. "One for each of you."

"Thorin!"

"I can always make it four."

"Fine. Two."

"Excellent," Thorin said, sitting back with a big grin. He so loved getting his way, which was not always a sure thing when it came to arguments with Bilbo. There was always that dreaded word - _compromise_ – which Thorin loved to point out to Bilbo actually meant that no one got what they wanted. "Now we just need to get two guards worthy of the Consort of Erebor." Bilbo rolled his eyes but Thorin didn't care.

"I will volunteer to go, your Majesty," came a voice from back of the room.

All eyes turned around and Bilbo saw young Gimli, son of Gloin. The young dwarf had just completed the required training to be part of the royal guards and had proven himself recently, while on patrol, against a band of roaming Orcs. Everyone in the room was aware of his father's prowess with the axe, and had witnessed Gloin dispatch several Orcs at once with one mighty swing. Bilbo knew for a fact that Gloin had trained his son from an early age, so as far as he was concerned, Gimli was perfect.

Dwalin, on the other hand, was not so convinced. "You're still wet behind the ears, boy!" Bilbo almost laughed, because he knew Gimli was a decade older than himself, but in terms of Dwarf years, Gimli was still a tween.

"I feel that I am more than up for the challenge, sir," Gimli said in all seriousness.

"I think he will do just fine," Bilbo interjected before anything else was said, "and I gladly accept his offer to accompany me." If he was going to have an escort, he would choose his own.

Thorin held up a hand to concede to Bilbo's choice; if Bilbo wanted to choose the son of a man they both knew and trusted, then he was satisfied. Dwalin, though, still had another card to play.

"Very well, I will pick the second guard," Dwalin said with a smirk.

Bilbo looked at Ori and they had a whispered exchange. "That's fine." Both Turned to leave and Gimli turned to go with them.

"Oh, and Dwalin," Bilbo said, over his shoulder, "as Consort, I forbid you to pick yourself." He gave Dwalin a sly smile and both he and Ori laughed out loud.

_Dung,_ thought Dwalin, _that's me finished then._

As the door closed behind Bilbo, Thorin turned to Dwalin. "So, you _are_ going then?" Thorin asked.

"Are you daft?" Dwalin said, amazed. "I can't override Bilbo! He's the Consort."

Thorin used all his energy and strength not to roll his eyes. "Must I remind you, that as King, I can, _and I am_, overriding Bilbo! You're going to go as second."

Dwalin just looked at Thorin with raised brows. "You do realize that you will be in the Warg Den when he finds out you did that?"

Thorin nodded. "I've been thrown in front of the Orcs before. I can handle it."

"Mordor hath no fury like a Hobbit scorned!" Dwalin said, laughing uproariously as he left.

Thorin, let out a heavy sigh and thought, _Don't I know it_.

* * *

In the end, the riding party turned out to be Bilbo, Ori, Dwalin, young Gimli and Balin. Balin had some business with King Bard and had decided to ride along. They all rode abreast with Ori and Dwalin on Bilbo's right and Balin and Gimli on his left, the two guards on the outside. Bilbo had no issue with the elderly dwarf riding along as Balin was not there to spy or confine Bilbo and his company was always welcome. But this morning, Bilbo was not in a very sociable mood.

Ori, on the other hand, was _actually_ pretty happy. Sure he wanted to go along with Bilbo, just the two of them, and have – well, fun! And yes, he was a bit irked that Dwalin came along anyway, even after Bilbo had told him he couldn't. But as soon as they were on their way to Dale and the sun was shining and the breeze was blowing, Ori started to feel vulnerable in the open air – as any good dwarf would – and he suddenly felt very happy that his love was riding beside him.

Ori glanced sideways and watched Dwalin. _Look at him!_ _So relaxed, so confident, so strong. He isn't afraid of anything!_ Ori knew that if anyone was foolish enough to come at them, Dwalin would be right there, protecting him –_ protecting_ _them, _he had to remind himself – and Dwalin would do it with a smile on his face! Yes, Ori was pretty happy when he thought about it.

Bilbo should have known that Thorin would override him and send Dwalin anyway. _Gods, how infuriating! As if I can't take care of myself on a little walk!_ Bilbo had been sorely tempted to take his ring, leave everyone behind, and sneak out. But no, Thorin had even planned for that and had started keeping the floors to the front gates highly polished so that anyone with one eye would see Bilbo's footsteps, even when invisible. And Dwalin had been warned to look for just such an action. Bilbo shot the large dwarf a quick glance and thought about making a comment but he stopped. He caught sight of Ori looking at Dwalin and knew that Ori was fine with Dwalin there; in fact Bilbo was positive Ori was very happy about it. _Well, at least one of us can be happy._

"It certainly is a fine day." Gimli said, riding next to Bilbo.

"Yes it is!" Bilbo said, "Not a cloud in the sky or an _Orc _on the horizon." Bilbo let a smirk spread over his face.

"You know better than anyone, Master Baggins," Dwalin said in an even tone without looking at the Hobbit, "that enemies don't let you see them coming over the horizon."

_Okay, that's it,_ Bilbo thought. "Dwalin! This is a simple farming inspection! To send two heavily armed guards as escort is – well, it's – _ridiculous_!"

"Yes, so ridiculous." Dwalin kept his voice light but tone spoke differently. "_So ridiculous _to send two armed guards, one of them the captian of the royal guards, to protect an ungrateful consort."

"Dwalin!" Balin was shocked.

Bilbo was taken aback. "What do you mean by _ungrateful_?"

"I'll tell you what I mean," Dwalin brought his pony to a halt and the rest of them followed suit. He turned and gave Bilbo a hard, sharp look. "Thorin has much on his mind. He is never free of concerns running the kingdom; dealing with the Men and Elves, issues with production and trade. Sure, he has advisors, but it's all on his shoulders every day, all day, all night, at any time. But one thing that weight even more on him is his concern for you! So one would think you could show some gratitude that he cares so much about you, even willing to upset you, to keep you safe! Mahal knows, you _certainly _didn't mind causing him grief to keep him safe!"

Ori and Balin made audible gasps while Gimli made no sound but wore a wide-eyed expression on his face. Dwalin showed no change but he knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he had gone too far. He hadn't meant to hurt Bilbo, he only meant to make a point, but as usual, he had done so bluntly and now the Hobbit had a wounded look in his eyes. Bilbo sat there downcast and he would have liked to have said Dwalin was wrong and that he should take it all back. But he knew Dwalin was correct.

The silence between them stretched and finally Dwalin broke it. "We need to get going." The warrior pulled the reins of his pony and urged it forward. "I'll take the lead. Gimli, take the rear!"

"Yes, sir!" Gimli said, holding back as the others started forward.

Ori gave Bilbo a worried look but said nothing as he rode ahead next to Dwalin. Balin and Bilbo followed and rode side by side. No one said anything for quite some time. The story of the Arkenstone, Bilbo's betrayal and Thorin's gold-sickness, was well known at this point and in fact, had almost become a modern legend within Erebor. But Thorin had refused to talk about it with Bilbo, stating that all was forgiven and he wanted it behind them and they just needed to move forward. Now however, with the reference thrown out in such a veiled but pointed manner, it made Bilbo relive all the shame he felt over it.

"Are you all right, laddie?" Balin asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm – I'm okay." Bilbo was afraid to say much more lest his emotions start doing his talking.

"Dwalin cares a great deal for Thorin."

"I know he does."

"And don't let his gruff manner fool you. He cares greatly about you as well."

Bilbo nodded but he was unconvinced. "I am not sure that statement is true, Balin. I certainly wouldn't blame Dwalin if he had a low opinion of me."

"Don't fool yourself, Master Baggins," Balin said, smiling. "If it wasn't Thorin insisting you go with a guard, it would be Dwalin. In fact, if I didn't know how much he loved young Ori, I would swear he had a thing for you!" Balin was pleased when his joke got Bilbo to smile a little. Bilbo was reminded of a fairy story about Men where a great king had a beautiful queen and she in turn had a love affair with the great king's best friend and greatest champion. _Such silly fairy tales Men come up with!_

Nothing else was said but the ride to Dale seemed to take forever.

* * *

When the Dale party returned a few hours later, Bilbo's mood had lightened, but he and Dwalin had not spoken since the morning ride and Bilbo was not sure how to approach him. But all concerns were forgotten for a moment when Thorin appeared as they were dismounting.

"So," Thorin said, throwing Bilbo a brilliant smile, "how was the_ dirt_?" They both laughed, but Bilbo quickly wrapped his arms around Thorin's waist and hugged him tight while pressing his face against Thorin's chest.

"What's this all about?" Thorin returned the embrace but was clearly surprised by the intensity.

"Just missed you." Bilbo said quietly, not letting go.

"I am not complaining, but if this what I get whenever you return from Dale, maybe you should start going every day!"

Bilbo pulled back and reached up, cupping Thorin's face with both hands. "It shouldn't take Dale for me to show you how I feel."

Thorin gave Bilbo a narrow, suspicious look. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Bilbo said with a small smile. "I am going to get ready for dinner."

Bilbo released Thorin but continued to hold Thorin's right hand. But as he walked up the stairs, the dwarf king's voice made him stop and turn around.

"Bilbo. Don't rush." Thorin gave him a wink and Bilbo knew that meant Thorin would be joining him upstairs soon.

As Bilbo retreated out of sight, the king turned to the remaining party. "Would someone like to tell me what happened? And don't insult me by saying 'nothing.'"

They all exchanged looks but as the seconds continued to march by, Thorin's question remained unanswered.

"I need to see the council. Excuse me, your Majesty," Balin said, as he hurried away.

"I must get to the archive." Ori stated avoiding Thorin's gaze.

"I need to – hum – be somewhere else." Gimli stammered as he rushed off.

Thorin looked at Dwalin who just stood there with a red face. He crossed his arms and glared at his Captain. "Looks as if you have been abandoned, my friend. Even by your mate. What the in the name of Durin happened?!"

Dwalin swallowed hard and stepped forward. "Well, I may have crossed a line."

* * *

Bilbo slid down in the large copper tub and sighed. If there is one thing Hobbits love as well as getting in the dirt and growing things, it is a good bath afterwards. Many believe that just because they don't wear shoes, Hobbits have little concern for their feet and thus their general appearance. This was as far from the truth as could possibly be. A Hobbit with dirty feet and unkempt toenails is considered a social pariah. No, being clean and respectable is very much a Hobbity trait and Bilbo was no exception.

But of course, this bath gave him more to consider than just his outward appearance. Bilbo wished he could wash his guilt and thoughts away as easily. Dwalin might not have intended to cause him pain, but Bilbo felt it none the less. Regardless of Thorin's insistence that all was forgiven, Bilbo still had not fully forgiven himself.

At the sound of a door closing, Bilbo knew that Thorin had entered their chambers. He heard the faint sound of metal meeting stone and then the clink of a belt buckle and the muffled sound of heavy material hitting the floor. Footsteps approached the wash chamber door, followed by a soft knock.

"Come in," Bilbo answered.

Thorin opened the door and just leaned on the frame looking at him. He wasn't wearing his crown nor his robe and tunic, just his plain shirt, pants and boots. For just a moment, Bilbo could see the man who stepped into Bag End almost two years ago and called him a grocer. The man who stole his heart before either of them knew it.

"Are you all right?" Thorin asked softly. _Clearly he has spoken to Dwalin,_ Bilbo thought.

"Yes. I'm fine." Bilbo gave Thorin a smile. "I hope you weren't hard on Dwalin?"

"I'm not happy with him, I can tell you that." Thorin came and knelt next to the tub, resting his arms on the edge.

"He didn't mean it the way it came out, I am sure," Biblo said in Dwalin's defense.

"Oh, no doubt. But that doesn't mean I like what he said."

"He spoke the truth."

"No, he spoke his _opinion_ based on the facts. That's not truth."

"Thorin, facts are truth."

"If I kill an Orc, the _fact_ is I took its life. But the _truth_ is, I killed it out of defense. That puts a totally different shine on the fact."

"I think you're splitting hairs."

"Even two separate diamonds; cut from the same gem, will not be exactly alike. That's the difference between facts and truth, Bilbo. The facts are what any dwarf can spout off, but the truth is what is between us, between our hearts, and that is not for anyone else to say or comment on."

Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin's neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss that was accepted and returned.

"Thorin, we need –"  
"No, Bilbo." Thorin stopped him. "What happened is in the past and we can't change it. But I won't drag it into the present. It's done and I want us to move forward. All right?"

Bilbo was glad to have Thorin there and glad for the words but he still felt guilt. He would try to let it go.

"Yes," Bilbo conceded.

"Good." Thorin stood up and started to undress. "Now, move over and make room for me." He gave Bilbo another wink and Bilbo was more than happy to follow that command.

* * *

Bilbo woke with start and realized he was cold. He reached out and felt the other side of the bed; empty.

"Thorin?" The room was pitch black.

"I'm here." Thorin's voice came out of the darkness nearby. It sounded stuffy and heavy.

_Is he crying?!_ Bilbo rolled over to the side table and instinctively found the matches and lit the candle. He saw Thorin sitting on the stone bench at the foot of the bed and moved down the bed quickly, to kneel next to him. Thorin had his elbows on his knees, his hands clutched tightly together, but he didn't look at Bilbo.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo was a little scared. "What's wrong?"

Thorin just sat there; his breath was stilted and he continued to sniff. Bilbo reached out and placed one hand on Thorin's, while rubbing slow circles on Thorin's back with his other hand, trying to calm him. Thorin continued to avoid looking at Bilbo.

"Talk to me, Thorin. Please."

Thorin moved his hands apart and caught Bilbo's between them. "I just – couldn't sleep."

"Just could't sleep," Bilbo repeated. "Couldn't sleep because of a bad dream, more like?"

Thorin took several seconds before nodding and sniffed back more tears. Whatever it was had shaken the dwarf badly and Bilbo was almost heartbroken to see it.

"Talk. To. Me." Bilbo was not above pleading.

Thorin took a deep breath and let it out forcefully. Finally he turned to Bilbo who could see, even in the dim light of the candle, that Thorin's eyes were very red and puffy. When he spoke, his voice was thick.

"We were on the gate balcony – and I – I was holding you over the parapet."

_Oh no_, Bilbo thought, _after all that talk today._

Thorin continued. "I was screaming at you and cursing you – I was calling you a traitor and a liar – and I – I even called you – a whore who only slept with me to get the stone – and you – you were crying and pleading for me to stop – and you – you were so scared – and I didn't care – I wanted to hurt you – I was taking _pleasure_ in hurting you!" Thorin tried to choke back his tears but they came anyway. "And then, I, uhm – told you that I would be better off without you and – I wished you were dead and I just let go!" Thorin started sobbing. "I was horrified – I tried to grab you back but you were already out of reach! And I watched you fall and smash on the walkway and there was blood everywhere! Your blood!" Thorin dissolved into tears and sobs as he grabbed Bilbo in a desperate hold and buried his head in the Hobbit's shoulder.

Bilbo cradled Thorin's head, as the dwarf's words came pouring out.

"I raced down to the gate but you were dead by the time I got there and your eyes were already white and lifeless and I had your blood all over my hands and then your corpse began to speak and you called me a murderer and a coward and you said I was a worthless king and unfit to rule and that I didn't deserve you because I had failed you!"

Bilbo was horrified at the description of the nightmare. In the year since the battle, Bilbo had dreamed a few times about that fateful day on top of the gate balcony. But in all that time, never had it driven his mind to such macabre and dark visions that were clearly in Thorin's. Bilbo had to wonder at the extent of Thorin's thoughts.

"Is this the first time you have had nightmares like this?" Bilbo asked gentle but he wanted an answer.

Thorin sniffed and took a few breaths before answering. "No."

"How often have you had them?"

"About twice a week. Maybe three."

Bilbo was flabbergasted. "Two or three times – for how long?"

Thorin hesitated before answering. "A while."

"That's not a answer. How long? When was the first dream?"

Thorin sat back and looked away. He resumed his early posture with his elbows on his knees and clutching his hands together in a tight knot. But he didn't answer Bilbo.

Bilbo brushed Thorin's hair away so that he could see his face. "Thorin. How long have you been plagued by these dreams?"

Thorin breathed a heavy sigh. "Since just after the battle. While we were still in the healing tents.

Bilbo was struck numb. "Oh my - You've had them for a year and never told me? _Why_ didn't you tell me?" Part of him wanted to be angry with Thorin for not telling him sooner, but Bilbo just couldn't be. A year of pain and suffering, and Bilbo felt awful that Thorin had endured it all alone.

"I didn't want to burden you with it." Thorin said, still not meeting Bilbo's gaze. "I figured they would go away. Eventually."

"And have they gotten any better?"

"No. They, uhm, have actually gotten worse."

Bilbo moved off the bed and knelt in front of Thorin. He pulled Thorin's hands apart and held them in his own small hands and he realized that Thorin's were shaking.

"Thorin, you were sick. I was desperate – we both made mistakes! But we never stopped loving each other and we have to hold on to that."

"I could have killed you!"

"No. No, you couldn't and wouldn't."

"You don't know –"

"Yes I do, Thorin. I knew that then. You would never have taken my life."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! You were accusing me of betrayal and being a liar but I knew you weren't just talking about the stone. You were talking about you and your love for me. I saw it in your eyes, you were feeling all that from your heart, not your greed."

"But you were so scared!" Thorin was barely consolable. "I made you fear me! You were pleading with me to stop and I didn't!"

"I did plead with you to stop but I wasn't scared for me, for my life – I was scared for you! I was scared that you were losing yourself completely and I was desperate to reach you!"

Bilbo felt his own guilt writhing in him and he knew that he was not reaching Thorin.

"Earlier you said there was a difference between fact and truth. Well, I know now what you mean. The facts are you were ill, I stole the stone, your sickness took you to the edge of sanity, and we both turned away from each other.

"But the truth is this, even though you were sick, you still loved me and I knew it – I saw it in your eyes. I stole the stone and gave it to your sworn enemies and yet you loved me too much to take my life. And even when you and I turned away, we both loved each other so much that the first chance we had to be together again, the first thing we did was ask the other for forgiveness!

"Thorin, my love, you said it yourself – it is what is between us, between our hearts, that is important! It is what we feel that ultimately conquered your sickness, tempered my betrayal and righted the terrible moment where we almost lost each other. As long as we have that, as long as we hold on to what is in our hearts and what we share, then nothing can come between us.

"I love you more each day, Thorin. I have never stopped loving you; ever. And that is both _a_ _fact _and _the truth_."

Thorin pulled Bilbo into a bear hug and kissed him hard on the mouth. There was nothing but heat and they surrendered to it. Their lovemaking was all consuming and full of need and desire; lustful. Thorin stroked Bilbo everywhere his hands could reach and Bilbo was excited and overwhelmed. They were in sync and no words were needed to urge the other. They let the rising passion instruct their bodies and it didn't take long for each to take the other over the edge of passion's climax.

In the afterglow, Thorin held Bilbo close, resting his head on his lover's smooth chest. Bilbo stroked Thorin's hair and soon he could hear the low rumble of Thorin snoring against him. Bilbo loved that sound; it spoke of comfort and security and it was as musical to him as any instrument.

_The truth is what is between us; between our hearts_. Bilbo remembered Thorin's words and smiled. His king was very wise indeed.


	4. Birthday

_**09/22/2946**_

When Smaug was defeated, it did not surprise anyone that the land surrounding the Lonely Mountain took years to fully return to life. The pastures alone took three years to reach levels even close to what they were before. The towns of Dale and Lake Town recovered a bit faster, but still it took the combined effort of Men and Dwarrow. As trade and commerce began and as the pace quickened, so did the relations between Erebor and its neighbors.

What did surprise many was the Mountain itself. It seemed the Lonely Mountain was simply waiting for the darkness and evil of the dragon to lift and once it was free from its oppression, it recovered with a vengeance. Shrubs and grasses sprang up within months and by the spring, just six months later, saplings could be seen dotting the mountain at lower levels. It was as if the Mountain was proclaiming the joyous news and welcoming back inhabitants, both within and beside.

Even Thorin was amazed and had not expected so fast a healing, but he was far from complaining. Occasionally he would scout out and assess the Mountain, looking for any weakness and making sure of defenses– especially after the Battle of the Five Armies; he didn't want to ever see so much as a single Orc pack sneak up on the Mountain again. And it was during one of the scouting trips that he discovered The Alcove.

Two tall fingers of rock at the mountain's base extended out and curved back in, enclosing about an acre of land. A thin ribbon of a waterfall fell there and formed a shallow pool before forming a small creek which flowed out of the niche and towards the river. Grasses and flowers grew in abundance, thanks to the sheltering walls and there was even a single sapling that would eventually grow to cover almost the entire alcove. Thorin was taken by the gentle beauty of the little nook and had surprised Bilbo with it the next time they went out. In fact, it became Bilbo's favorite place and he and Thorin would sometimes ride out together to visit it and have a quiet moment.

So on Bilbo's fifty-six birthday, his fifth in Erebor, Thorin had both their schedules cleared so they could spend the day together without interruptions. A picnic in The Alcove was just the thing. The sound of the waterfall, the smell of the wildflowers – Thorin could understand why Hobbits enjoyed the beauty of nature. The only other people nearby were the small group of guards that had accompanied them, but they were stationed outside The Alcove so that the royal pair would have privacy.

Not long after arriving Bilbo found himself cross-legged on the ground with Thorin resting his head in his lap, eyes closed. Bilbo ran a hand through Thorin's hair as he looked over the gently rippling water of the pool; he was reminded of another time when Thorin and he were alone near a pool of water and a realization.

* * *

_**Five years before**_

_ The climb down from the top of The Carrock was difficult. Thorin was on his feet but the going was slow. By the time they had reached the bottom, it was late afternoon and since there was a small river nearby, it was decided they should make camp and rest. They could all bathe and get a decent sleep and then be off first thing in the morning. _

_ Bilbo was the least tired of them all. Yes, he had fallen into the heart of the mountain and riddled with that insane creature, but he had not had to run to escape from goblins and then also battle Orcs. As such, he insisted that he stay behind and set up camp while the others partook of the river. Truth be told, however, he was glad to do it because this meant he would have some privacy when bathing himself. It was not that he was ashamed or even shy, but the idea of fourteen males all bathing together in close quarters was a bit much for him to take. No, he would set up camp, bathe and when he returned, supper would be ready and all would be fine._

_ Gandalf stayed with him and helped here and there, but Bilbo had insisted on doing most of it himself. This was as much a courtesy to the wizard as it was a stalling tactic for Bilbo. But then Gandalf starting talking about what had happened and asking very pointed questions!_

_ "That was a very brave thing you did, Bilbo," Gandalf said, sitting on a large boulder at one side of their camp._

_ "What do you mean?" Bilbo asked, uncomfortable._

_ "You ran at that Orc like a man possessed. You saved Thorin's life."_

_ "Oh – well, someone had to do it. I mean, I was just the closest."_

_ "Really? Are you sure you were the closest?"  
Now that Bilbo thought about it, he couldn't say. "Well, I – I think I was the closest." He had just stood up, unsheathed his sword, took a deep breath and run. However, his ears were getting warm and he started to feel embarrassed. "What difference does it make? Thorin needed me." _

_ Gandalf raised an eyebrow. _

_ "I mean - not me, in particular, but – but someone needed to go and I was – it was me." Bilbo's ears were getting hotter and his face flushed as well._

_Gandalf just looked at him expressionlessly for a moment or two – or ten – before relieving Bilbo of the silence. "As you say, someone had to do it and I still believe you were very brave to do it. Foolish perhaps, but brave nonetheless."_

_ "Foolish?" Bilbo felt a sting to his pride for a moment._

_ "I mean no disrespect, nor do I mean to belittle your act," Gandalf said, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's just that you haven't even trained with your blade, and yet you went headlong into a band of Orcs, killed one of them and then stood in front of Thorin to shield him. One might call that foolish."_

_ "Yes, well – I can see where one might get that impression." Bilbo avoided Gandalf's gaze._

_ "It does make one wonder as to the things that drive someone to be so foolish," Gandalf said quietly. _

_ At that, Bilbo turned slowly and stared wide-eyed at the wizard, who had a glint in his eye that made Bilbo's skin prickle all over. Bilbo had the most extraordinary feeling that Gandalf could see through him._

_ Suddenly there was laughter and movement, and Bilbo turned around to see the company heading back. He thanked Eru for the distraction. The camp was set up and everything was ready for supper to be started; now would be a very good time to take his leave and bathe. He headed to the river without a word to Gandalf._

_ There was a small rocky inlet surrounded by trees. It was the perfect spot for privacy and bathing. Bilbo quickly stripped off his clothes, and walked into the water. It was cool but not cold and it seemed to ease every ache and pain. It wasn't deep enough to be unsafe but was perfect for soaking. Bilbo was so relaxed and the water so blissful that he didn't realize he wasn't alone._

_ He heard a small splash behind him and as he turned, Bilbo saw Thorin emerge from the water, obviously having gone completely under. He stared as Thorin stood up, his back to Bilbo. Thorin's hair hung heavy with water halfway down his back, the water making the sable color even darker so that the silver streaks stood out bold in the black. It was the man's back that caught Bilbo's attention; broad and stout; although Thorin was still quite trim for a dwarf. Bilbo could see the large, horseshoe-shaped bruise on Thorin's left side made by Azog's Warg. Dark hair dusted the sides of his back, and his shoulders and arms were quite hairy, all in the same sable colored hair as his head. Bilbo was struck by the sheer masculinity of the dwarf and suddenly, for the first time in his life, felt self-conscious of his very smooth chest and downy covered arms. Thorin had a thick pelt of hair on his muscular chest and stomach and Bilbo was reminded of a bear. _

_ As the image of Thorin's chest played in his mind, Bilbo suddenly realized that Thorin had not just turned and was staring at him, but had said something as well!_

_ "I'm sorry," Bilbo said, wide-eyed. "What did you say?"_

_ Thorin had an amused look on his face. "I said, 'Hello.'"_

_ "Oh – hello." Bilbo's ears turned bright red._

_ "Twice." Thorin said with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Sorry. I was – uhm – I was – thinking of something else."_

_ "Clearly." Thorin now smiled outright._

_ "I guess, I should give you your privacy – I should go." Bilbo made to leave._

_ "Please, stay,"_

_ "All right." Bilbo turned back but found it hard to look at Thorin directly. The water came up to just below Bilbo's armpits and he was grateful it was high enough to hide the warmth he was feeling below the surface. It occurred to him that this was the first time he had been alone with Thorin, ever._

_ "I was told that you not only saved me from that Orc," Thorin said as he slowly walked over to Bilbo, "but that you stood between me and Azog. You actually raised your sword to protect me as I lay unaware."_

_ Hearing echoes of his conversation with Gandalf in his head, Bilbo said "I had no choice, really."_

_ "On the contrary. You could have chosen to stay put and not come to assist me at all. You could have let Azog have me and save yourself. After I'd treated you so poorly, you still choose to shield me." Thorin's voice had gone to almost a whisper and there was no malice or accusation in his voice. "Why, Bilbo?"_

_ Bilbo wasn't sure what to say, but he had the strangest feeling that he wasn't being asked for just any answer but for a specific one. He wanted to say anyone would have done it or that it was only the right thing to do, but neither answer was quite true. He finally had to admit to himself the truth, but he couldn't find the words. In fact, Bilbo could not find any words at the moment. He began to shiver, but not from the cold; there was only an arm's length between them now, and he was overwhelmed by Thorin's presence._

_ Thorin reached out and brushed the curled bangs off Bilbo's forehead. "One could say that what you did was very foolish." Thorin let his hand cup Bilbo's face; his thumb gently rubbed the hobbit's cheek. _

_ Bilbo leaned into Thorin's hand; he wanted this, needed it. "I can see where one might get that impression."_

_ "But then, one would have to wonder what would drive you to be so foolish," Thorin whispered, leaning down so that his face was only a few inches from Bilbo's._

_ "I would gladly do it all again," Bilbo whispered._

_ Thorin didn't say a word, he just smiled and moved his hand to the nape of Bilbo's neck and drew the Hobbit into a kiss. Bilbo closed his eyes and moaned as he wrapped his arms gently around Thorin, drawing the Dwarf in closer. Thorin responded in kind and wrapped his arms around Bilbo, resting one hand over the small of Bilbo's back and the other between his shoulders so that there was no escape for the Hobbit; not that Bilbo had any intention of going anywhere._

_ For several long minutes that seemed an eternity – Bilbo couldn't recall later – there was nothing else in the world, there was only Thorin. As the kiss deepened, there was more than just passion or lust, there was need and want, desire and tenderness. Thorin seemed to touch his very soul and Bilbo finally knew he had found a part of himself that he hadn't even known was missing._

* * *

_**09/22/2946**_

Bilbo realized that his mind had drifted and that Thorin was not only staring up at him but had said something.

"I'm sorry," Bilbo said, a bit flustered. "Did you say something?"

"Just your name," Thorin said, a bit amused, "trying to get your attention. What in the world were you thinking about so intently?"

Bilbo smiled and looked away. "About the first time you kissed me."

Thorin moved and knelt, cupping Bilbo's face with his strong hands and drew him into a kiss that, even after all these years, still sent shivers down Bilbo's spine. Once again, the world dissolved and there was only Thorin, and Bilbo's heart and soul sang like two birds in harmony. Time was meaningless, and reaching out, Bilbo wrapped his arms as far as he could around Thorin's chest to draw him closer.

As they pulled back, Thorin gave Bilbo a crooked smile, "Is it still the same after all these years?"

Bilbo licked his lips, tasting the little of Thorin left behind. "Oh, yes. Very much so."

Thorin went to kiss him again when the clang of metal on metal sounded nearby. It was repeated once more and then another.

"What the hell is going on?" Thorin said, standing up.

* * *

"You're nothing more than a royal dog!" Hauk said, swinging his axe at Gimli.

"Well, you would know more about dogs than I would," Gimli replied, as his axe met with Hauk's. "I have seen your mother!"

"You can kiss my arse!" Hauk shouted back, taking another swing.

"By the time I'm done beating your arse," Gimli said, wanting nothing more than to goad Hauk again, "there won't be enough left for anyone to kiss!"

The two royal guards continued to swing and parley, while the other four stood back and watched. No one was willing to jump in the middle and run the risk of losing a limb, or worse, but no one could tear their eyes from the fight. This meant that not one of the six guards saw the king approaching with the consort right behind him.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAHAL IS GOING ON!" Thorin thundered just as the Gimli and Hauk swung hard enough to knock each other to the ground. The sudden silence was deafening and the two guards could only lay on the ground panting as the rest snapped to attention.

"GET UP!" Thorin yelled, and Gimli and Hauk jumped to attention.

Thorin began to pace back and forth and Bilbo was well aware that he was trying to calm himself. This gave Bilbo the chance to look at Gimli, who had a look of pure anger. As for Hauk, Bilbo was not so sure; the young guard was relatively new and had just settled in Erebor from the Iron Mountains. However, if pressed, Bilbo would have guessed that Hauk appeared defiant, which didn't bode well when done in the face of the king.

"So." Thorin came to a stop and glared daggers at Gimli and Hauk. "Would anyone care to explain?" The silence continued to stretch and Bilbo had the impression that Gimli's mind was turning over and over.

"We were – just practicing, your Majesty," Gimli said with as much confidence as he could muster, which was a complete lie. No guard on royal duty would ever think of doing anything that distracted from observing and watching for danger – especially when the King or royal family were out of the mountain.

"Practicing." Thorin was clearly not buying the idea as well. "You were practicing on guard duty." There was no other explanation or excuse given and the ringing silence continued on.

"Perhaps we should call it a day and return," Bilbo said to Thorin, but he continued to stare at Gimli. What really struck Bilbo odd was that Gimli, who had become his de facto personal guard and escort, seemed to refuse to look at him.

Thorin leaned down to whisper, "But we only got here an hour ago! It's not even noon yet and I wanted your birthday to be special for you!"

Bilbo turned to whisper back, "I know, but I have the feeling it would be best." He continued to cast glances at Gimli, but still got no response.

Thorin's face was turning stormy but he nodded and looked back to the guards. "Pack it up! We're heading back!" Thorin barked, and all six guards jumped and began to gather their equipment and load up their ponies. Thorin turned towards The Alcove to gather their personal belongings; Bilbo followed behind, knowing it was only going to get uglier when they arrived back at Erebor.

* * *

By the time they all arrived back and were all dismounting, Thorin was silently seething. His anger could be felt like heat coming off of him and his first command was to order the six guards to remain where they were and call for Dwalin. It would have been bad enough to deal just with the king or his Captain of the Guards, but to deal with both was not a good sign. Even Bilbo did not leave the area.

When Dwalin arrived, Thorin took him aside and there was an intense but whispered exchange between them. Dwalin's face grew darker and darker as the king continued and finally, both stepped back and Dwalin just nodded to the king, then walked to the guards.

"I want the four not involved with _practicing_." Dwalin said with a sneer, "to report to their barracks and stay there until I come for them." The four in question did not bother to answer nor even look at each other but took off for their ordered destination.  
"As for you two," Dwalin turned to Gimli and Hauk, "you will follow me and I don't want to hear a single word from either of you." Dwalin took three steps then turned abruptly back to Thorin. "By the way, that package you were waiting for arrived while you were out."

"Thank you," Thorin said. He turned to Bilbo, saying, "Come, my love; we need to get changed." As Dwalin and the two guards disappeared, Thorin led the way upstairs.

Bilbo followed and did not ask where they were going or what was going to happen. He was familiar enough with Thorin's moods to know that this was not the time, place or occasion to do anything more than follow the flow of commands. Curious as Bilbo was normally, he knew that all would be made clear in time.

* * *

Dwalin led Gimli and Hauk up to two large metal doors of a room that Gimli knew well; it was the private throne room. This was not the open area where Thror had placed the large golden throne and Arkenstone to impress visiting kings and princes. This was the room used by the royals for everything from parties to more intimate meetings. Thorin used this room to overwhelm and intimidate, as his presence could easily fill the space. Dwalin ordered the two guards to stay at attention and not move as he entered the private throne room and shut the door. The two guards stood at attention for what seemed like an hour to Gimli before the doors opened and Dwalin ordered them inside.

The room was in polished black granite. The walls were of large rectangular blocks; each row slightly protruded from the one below so that it gave the impression the entire place was closing in on itself from the top. Five large braziers were placed on each side wall, but only the ones next to the throne were lit, making the throne – or the king if he were standing – cast long shadows that reached all the way to the doors. There was a door to either side of the throne; one was a private chamber for the King to enter and the other led to only the King knew where. Thorin sat on the black granite throne and Bilbo stood quietly to Thorin's right; both dressed entirely in black. Thorin's tunic had gold thread in a geometric Dwarrow design along the bottom and down the center, while Bilbo's had a gold and silver thread design that looked like ivy vines running along the bottom of his tunic. Both were wearing their crowns. Gimli had only ever seen them wear these once before and that was at last year's celebration of the victory over the Orcs and Wargs and both King Bard and Thranduil and their entire royal entourages had been in attendance. If Gimli thought he was overwhelmed before, he had sadly underestimated the situation; he could feel the sweat rolling down his back.

Dwalin led them to within fifteen feet of the throne and then ordered them to stop as he went to stand on Thorin's left. The King looked from Gimli to Hauk and back with a smoldering anger in his eyes. The silence was resounding as it stretched on before finally Thorin spoke.

"I don't really believe I need to tell you why you are here," Thorin said in a calm but barely controlled voice. "I am going to ask you now, again, for an explanation of your earlier display of _practicing_." Thorin spit out the last word like a curse.

There was no answer from either young dwarf and the silence expanded like a storm cloud. However, Gimli chanced a look in Bilbo's direction; it was almost imperceptible, between blinks, and Bilbo wasn't even sure he saw it, but it was not lost on Thorin.

"DO NOT LOOK TO THE CONSORT TO OFFER YOU RESCUE, GIMLI, SON OF GLOIN!" Thorin's voice shook the room and both Gimli and Bilbo were startled by the intensity. Bilbo almost reached out a hand to place on Thorin's arm to calm him, but thought better of it and dropped it back to his side. Bilbo had to agree with Thorin; he could offer no rescue or help to his favorite guard.

Thorin took more deep breaths and waited, and still there was no answer; he was about to lose all patience. However, he noticed that, once again, Gimli cast a quick glance in Bilbo's direction and that this time, it was not as hidden as before. He surmised that Bilbo's presence might well be the reason for the guard's ongoing silence.

"Dwalin," Thorin said, keeping his eyes locked with Gimli's, "would you take Master Hauk from the room?" Bilbo knew this code –Dwalin was to question Hauk alone, while Thorin dealt with Gimli.

Dwalin did not answer the question, and in fact a response was not expected. He simply walked over, grabbed the nape of Hauk's neck in a vise-like grip and steered him out of the room as one would a misbehaving dwarf-ling.

"Bilbo, would you leave us, please." Thorin said.

"Thorin–," Bilbo started but was cut short.

"I don't want to make that a command," Thorin whispered, turning his head in Bilbo's direction but avoiding eye contact so as not to show his increasing anger at the situation.

Bilbo knew better than to argue or even respond. He simply nodded and left the room. As the door closed, Thorin stood and slowly closed the distance between himself and Gimli, glaring for a few moments at the young dwarf before speaking.

"Now, I will ask you for the last time." Thorin whispered his voice calm but dangerously intimate. "What happened out by The Alcove? And I warn you, in the name of all you hold dear, do not lie to me."

Sweat broke out on Gimli's forehead and he swallowed hard before he inhaled and began to speak.

* * *

As the time ticked by, Bilbo began to worry. After about thirty minutes, Bilbo thought he heard a door open and close in the throne room – which may have been Dwalin coming back in – but he heard no other sounds. He began to alternate from sitting to pacing every five minutes. Finally, the door to the side room opened and Thorin swept out. He gave Bilbo a dark look but said nothing as he continued walking. Bilbo jumped up and followed him, not daring to ask a question, but knew that Thorin was not keeping him in the dark; simply looking for privacy. And true to his suspicions, Thorin led them to their private chambers and shut the door.

Bilbo stood still and watched Thorin pace for a few minutes before sitting down. Bilbo knew he was unhappy in the extreme but he could see that the anger was gone; replaced by something else, something unsettling if he knew Thorin.

Bilbo pulled over the stool and sat next to Thorin's chair. Finally the king took one of Bilbo's hands in his and turned to look at him.

"It seems," Thorin said slowly, and clearly attempting to keep calm, "that young Master Hauk made remarks concerning his king's choice of consort as well as the consort's motives for entering the relationship." Bilbo was stunned as Thorin continued. "Apparently, Hauk thought you were only after riches and clearly I was foolish to fall for your lascivious charms, to use Gimli's choice of words. According to him, the actual accusation was not so pleasant. Your faithful escort did not take Hauk's comments well and decided to defend your honor." Thorin stood and began to pace again.

Bilbo, while honored at Gimli's response, was not overly surprised at the revelations. "Well, the Iron Mountain Dwarrow have always viewed me unfavorably because I wasn't a dwarf. In fact, I am sure there are few of the Erebor populace who agree with them."

"It is no one's business who I choose as my spouse and consort! And to insinuate that you are my – that you are – that you only love me for riches is disgusting and insulting to your honor!"

"Thorin, my love, you can't rule someone's opinion and you know it. I hope you haven't punished him for that?"

"No," Thorin said, looking unsettled again, "I haven't. Sadly you are correct; I cannot discipline him for his views. But I can, _and I have_, disciplined him for derelict of duty! No guard on royal duty should do anything that distracts from observation for danger or that inhibits responding to a threat!

"Unfortunately," Thorin said, "I could not discipline Hauk, without also disciplining Gimli for that same. They have been stripped of rank and sent to work in the kitchens to scrub pots and dishes for as long as I deem necessary."

"I am sure Gimli understands," Bilbo said.

Thorin nodded, "I thought about giving him just a warning because, according to Dwalin, the other four guards said that Hauk was the first one to raise his weapon and attack Gimli. But to do so would give the impression that Hauk's statements were true or at least held valid and that would only incite the Iron Mountain Dwarrow further."

"Will Gimli be able to come back to me when his punishment is over?" Bilbo trusted Gimli with his life and had grown as fond of the Dwarf as if he were his own son.

"Dwalin will have the final say about that," Thorin said with a sigh. "When their punishment ends, they will be brought before Dwalin and the leaders of all platoons and judged for their actions. I can guarantee you that Hauk will be removed from the royal guards and assigned back to the regular enlisted. Gimli, on the other hand, has an unblemished record for the last four years, but I cannot say if that will be any help or not. If I say anything, it might look like I am, again, giving him special treatment."

Bilbo mulled it over and said, "Would it help if I made it known that I would be happy to have him back?"

"Dwalin would do whatever you want, I am sure! But I don't believe it would help to the situation," Thorin replied. "Again, it might look bad in the eyes of the Iron Mountain Dwarrow. It would be best to let Dwalin make the decision."

"I wasn't thinking of asking Dwalin – directly." Bilbo said with a small smile.

"How then?"

"I have lunch often with Ori," Bilbo said, giving Thorin an innocent look, "and I am sure that when he sees how upset and worried I am that Gimli may not come back to me – he may well comment on it to Dwalin, and -,"

Thorin was impressed. "Remind me never to get on your bad side!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bilbo said sweetly and Thorin thought of a spider spinning its web. He was once again reminded that Bilbo was far more than he seemed. As far as he was concerned, anyone questioning Bilbo's worthiness to be consort had better beware!

Bilbo stood up and reached for Thorin's hand. "Come, my love. Let us change for my party! I cannot _wait_ for you to see the gifts I have gotten for everyone!" Bilbo looked excited but Thorin just shook his head.

"You know, I will never get used to the idea of you giving gifts on your birthday! It just seems unnatural."

"Look at it this way," Bilbo said, sounding like he was talking to a young Hobbit, "It's my special day, so I want everyone to be as happy as I am."

"What have you – but I still think it's better to receive than give."

"Spoken like a true Dwarf, my love." Bilbo laughed while placing a kiss on Thorin's cheek.

"Well, I still have a surprise for you." Thorin said, watching as Bilbo's jaw dropped.

"You weren't supposed to do that!"

"Too late. Already done."

"Well, as a good Hobbit, I will accept the gift graciously."

"I hope so! Can't send it back."

"What? What is it? Send it back where?" Bilbo stammered but Thorin just shook his head.

"Sorry. It's a surprise." Thorin hummed to himself while Bilbo continued to beg for answers. As Mahal was his witness, Thorin loved to put one over on Bilbo!

* * *

By the time Bilbo and Thorin had changed for the birthday party, the private throne room had been converted to a private dining hall. All the braziers were lit and the room had a warm golden glow. Two large tables had been brought in and placed together and a separate round table was set to one side where a mountain of presents in various sizes was stacked for the guests.

The entire company, plus Dis, had been invited as well as their spouses and mates. Dis, like Thorin, just shook her head at the idea of getting a gift rather than giving one. Of course, she had gone ahead and brought a gift for Bilbo anyway, knowing full well that that Bilbo was too polite to refuse it. She loved doing things her way – especially when it came to Thorin and Bilbo, whom she loved almost as much as her sons.

When Thorin and Bilbo entered the room, everyone was standing in a large group and there was a collective cheer of "Happy Birthday." Bilbo blushed and said thank you while Thorin asked for quiet.

"I told Bilbo I had a surprise for him," Thorin announced, and there were smiles and a few giggles around, "and knowing how fidgety he gets –"

"I do not get fidgety!" Bilbo said, with mock indignation which resulted in another round of laughter.

"Knowing how – excited he gets," Thorin continued, "I don't think we should wait any longer. Bilbo –" Thorin stepped behind Bilbo and covered his eyes. "Okay everyone. One, Two, THREE!"

Thorin removed his hands and Bilbo blinked his eyes to adjust. At first he just registered that everyone had stepped sideways into two groups and then he saw the reason.

"DROGO!" Bilbo was overjoyed to see his favorite cousin standing there with his wife. "AND PRIMULA!" He rushed forward to give them hugs and kissed each one on the cheeks.

"When did you get here?!" Bilbo was just amazed.

"Just this morning," Drogo said. "We had the most fantastic journey!"

"How did you pull this off?" Bilbo asked, turning to Thorin.

"I sent a raven to your cousin about two months ago," Thorin said, with a twinkle in his eye, "with a letter asking if it was possible. When they wrote back saying yes, I wrote to Lord Elrond and asked if he could arrange an Elven escort to Rivendell and I, in turn, would send a dwarf escort to Rivendell to fetch them here."

"I can't believe it!" Bilbo was amazed. Not only did Thorin pull the most unexpected and yet most welcomed surprise, but kept it secret for two months. "And you actually asked an Elf for assistance."

Thorin looked a little pained at that, but said, "I know how much you like and respect Elrond, and he in turn has much respect for you, and seeing even I have to admit he has been nothing but good towards either of us, I did not hesitate to ask for his assistance. And I must add, that he was not only happy to do it, but he complimented me on the whole endeavor and told me to extend his best wishes to you."

"Remind me to send a letter thanking him." Bilbo said, as he went up to Thorin, kissed him, and whispered in his ear, "and I will show you my deepest gratitude later tonight." Thorin was more than pleased.

The day's events played in Bilbo's mind, and he looked from Thorin to his cousins, "Oh my goodness! Have you even met each other yet?" Bilbo realized that Thorin had not been out of his sight all day.

"Drogo, Primula," Bilbo said, "may I present, Thorin, my spouse." Bilbo and Thorin had not liked using the term "husband" as it always seemed to imply that the other would be the wife, and while many Dwarrow used the term mate, Bilbo seemed to think that was too impersonal. So, spouse became their preferred titles.

"Your Majesty," Primula said, as she gave a small curtsy and Drogo bowed, "It's an honor to meet you in person at last."

"Please," Thorin said, shaking Drogo's hand and kissing Primula on the back of hers, "in private, call me Thorin."

"Thank you and," Drogo said, "we want to thank you so much for the gracious welcome we have received and we would like to introduce our other cousin." Drogo turned, and from the back, totally unnoticed by Bilbo, stepped another Hobbit. "Opal Took."

If Bilbo hadn't been told she was a Hobbit, he might have taken Opal for a Dwarf. She was tall; easily over four foot and her feet were smaller than the average Hobbit. Also, the hair on her feet and ankles was not the thick hair that most Hobbits possessed, but it was short and very downy looking. Her hair wasn't curly hair like her cousins, only slightly wavy and raven in color. She even had all the hair on head above her ears pulled back into a ponytail with the rest of it free. Bilbo was reminded of Kili when he looked at her. However, she had the sweetest face and expression and seemed quite shy when she was brought forth to meet Thorin.

"How do you do, your Majesty?" Opal's beautiful eyes shined brightly and they were the color of robin's eggs.

"I am well, Miss Took, and please, call me Thorin." Thorin bowed and kissed the back of Opal's hand. He turned and looked at Bilbo and his cousins, "If you will excuse me a minute, I forgot something. I will be right back." With that he exited the room and Bilbo decided let his cousins mingle with the rest.

Everyone had gotten acquainted with Bilbo's cousins before he arrived. He knew instinctively that Drogo and Primula were a bit overwhelmed by Erebor and the Dwarrow but he was sure that they would eventually feel more at ease. Hobbits adjust quickly and Bilbo was thrilled that Thorin had brought them from the Shire. But as everyone milled around, Bilbo was curious as to Opal's presence. He finally got Primula alone just as Thorin came back into the room and walked up behind Bilbo, handing him a glass of Dale wine.

"Primula." Bilbo pulled his cousin's wife aside. "What is the story with Opal?"

"I hope it's all right that we brought her," Primula seemed a bit nervous. "It was a last minute decision and we just couldn't leave her alone at home."

"No, of course not," Bilbo said and Thorin nodded agreement which put Primula at ease. "It's just that, I have never met her before."

"Well," Primula started, as Drogo came up behind her. "Opal was close to my little sister, so I have known her for years. Her father died recently in a terrible accident – trampled by a horse when he went to Bree on business – and her mother has been so grief-stricken that she simply couldn't function and went to stay with her sister. Apparently, this aunt and Opal do not get along – the woman is impossibly judgmental and snobbish, almost making Lobelia look like a saint, if you can imagine – so, Opal came to stay with us about five months ago.

"And as you can see, she is a bit – tall for her age and most of the men will have nothing to do with her. No one has made any move to court her at all!"

"How old is she?" Bilbo could not guess but Opal didn't seem that old to worry about not being courted.

"She will be thirty-three next year!" Primula said with a knowing look. Thirty-three was the coming of age for Hobbits and it was unusual for a female Hobbit to not at least be engaged at this age, if not already married.

"She seems just as sweet as she could be," Bilbo said, feeling very badly for Opal who was clearly a charming young lady and noticed that she was very comfortable talking with Fili and Kili.

"Oh, she is a sweetheart!" Drogo said. "That's why we didn't want to leave her alone at home while we came here to visit."

"I have no objections," Thorin said. "In fact, I would have been upset if you _hadn't _brought her." Bilbo smiled up at Thorin, feeling very pleased.

"Thank you, Thorin," Primula responded, "we hoped no one would mind and, frankly, figured that she might feel at home here."

"Why do you say that?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"Well, there have always been rumors of Dwarf blood on the Took side of the family." Drogo said, as if it was common knowledge even in Erebor. But Bilbo almost fell over.

"I never heard that!" Thorin was more surprised than Bilbo.

"Oh yes!" Drogo said. "Bilbo's father was adamant that there was no truth in the matter – he never tolerated anything that might 'taint' the reputation of Belladonna. But there had been rumors of Dwarf blood going all the way back and before Bandobras "Bullroarer" Took. That's Bilbo's Great-Grand-Uncle."

"Really," Thorin's mind whirled at the thought.

"Make no mistake, this is not just random gossip. Bandobras was so large he could ride a real horse! In fact, he is the tallest Hobbit on record – four feet and five inches!

"And look at Opal. Both her parents were Tooks – fifth cousins, thrice removed – and she stands at four feet, three inches. Then you couple that with her feet and her hair – well, it's not a wonder that people have revived the old suspicions of Dwarf Blood. And Bilbo's going off like he did only added fuel to the fire."

"Me? How do I fit in all this?" Bilbo was taken aback.

"When you ran off on your adventure with dwarfs and that wizard, everyone just threw their hands up and said, _'That's the Took side for you' _and chalked it up to Dwarf Blood in the Family."

Bilbo was amazed and wasn't sure to believe it or not. He had never heard the rumors but couldn't deny that his father was very protective of his mother and could easily see him refusing to even discuss the idea. And now that he thought about it, he could understand why the rumors were attributed to his great-great-uncle. In the end, Bilbo decided that it just didn't matter and as far as he was concerned, Opal was a welcome member of the family regardless.

The call for dinner came and they all sat down to eat and enjoy themselves. There was much talk and Drogo and Primula told the story of the trip and how wonderful everything was.

What Bilbo came to realize though, is that all the company and Dis had welcomed the Hobbits with open arms. Drogo and Primula seemed to be having a wonderful time and it was just about halfway through the main course that Bilbo noticed that Fili was taking a very keen interest in Opal and had actually ignored his brother through most of the meal. Bilbo wasn't sure what to make of it but decided that he wasn't going to read into it anymore than Fili being kind to a young girl. However, Kili did look a little put out and was quieter than normal but he seemed to be giving his brother distance and Bilbo made a mental note to give Kili some extra attention before the evening was out.

Finally the meal was over and as the desserts were brought out, Bilbo was excited to start handing out the gifts! He stood up and tapped the side of his glass to get party's attention.

"Everyone! I thank you all for coming and helping me celebrate my fifty-sixth birthday!" There were cheers all around and Bofur raised his glass and said that Bilbo didn't look a day over sixty, to the amusement of all.

As the laughter died down, Bilbo continued. "As is traditional, I want to hand out gifts to you all as a way to celebrate my life. A life that is even more blessed than I could ever imagine, thanks to the man who makes it complete – Thorin. I love you." Thorin smiled in return and everyone raised their glass in the air and cheered "Happy birthday!"

Bilbo turned to the huge pile of gifts and suddenly froze. It hit him like lightning out the clear sky; he hadn't known his cousins were coming and there wasn't anything there for them. He started to panic a bit and his head was spinning as to what to do, when Thorin appeared at his side.

"Is there a problem, my love?" Thorin whispered in Bilbo's ear while making it seem like he was looking over the gifts to help pass them out. Thorin knew Bilbo well enough to know when he was troubled, even when Bilbo presented a calm exterior.

"I don't have anything for my cousins!"

Thorin gave him a sly look and reached to the back on the pile, where he took out two gifts that Bilbo had not even seen. "Drogo and Primula," Thorin said loudly, "these are yours." Bilbo was amazed. Once again, Thorin had totally risen to the occasion. Drogo opened his and revealed a beautiful elongated silver and gold box that contained two intricately detailed writing pens, one in gold and the other in silver. Primula's gift was a delicate gold necklace with small diamond and emerald flowers and a set of matching hair combs. Both Hobbits were stunned into silence for a few minutes before thanking Bilbo and Thorin for the extraordinary gifts.

"Opal," Thorin said, reaching into his pocket, "this is for you." He handed her a small gift and when unwrapped appeared to be just a plain square wooden box. However, when she opened it, she gasped and pulled out a diamond and ruby ring set in gold that fit her finger as if custom made. She was so surprised that she couldn't seem to form words and Thorin just smiled and said, "You are more than welcome."

When Thorin returned to help Bilbo, he looked at him with pride. "There are not words to describe what I am feeling right now."

"And you are more than welcome, too." Thorin kissed Bilbo's cheek. "Happy birthday, my jewel."

But Bilbo had to ask, "How did you know what size ring to give to Opal?"

Thorin just raised an eyebrow and gave Bilbo his _'that's a silly question'_ look. "We Dwarfs are first, and foremost, metal workers, my sweet. I can judge a person's ring size from across the room." Bilbo just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the gifts were given out and everyone seemed very happy. At the end, Dis presented Bilbo with her gift – a gold and silver pin that matched his ivy circlet.

Finally it was late and Drogo, Primula and Opal were clearly tired after such a long day. As they were bid good-night, Ori stated that it was time for him to get some rest as well and he and Dwalin volunteered to show Bilbo's cousins back to their rooms. Everyone else took the hint and within a short bit of time were all heading home, leaving Bilbo and Thorin free to return to their chambers.

Bilbo undressed and readied for bed, and he had to admit, it was one of the best birthdays he had ever had. Even with all the dramatic events in the morning, seeing his cousins and being surprised by Thorin and his generous nature, he was immensely happy. If anyone had told him six years ago, that his life would have taken such incredible and near unbelievable turns, he would have called them insane. But now, his old life was the one thing he could not fathom.

As Bilbo climbed into bed, Thorin took one of Bilbo's hands and kissed the back of it, bringing it to his cheek.

"Did you have a good day?" Thorin asked, giving his love a small smile.

Bilbo had to compose himself before answering. "I would say thank you for all you have done, but I don't believe those words do justice to how I am feeling." Thorin kissed him tenderly on the forehead as Bilbo continued. "To bring my cousins here to see me was – I can't even begin."

"It was the least I could do," Thorin said, holding Bilbo close and cherishing the moment. "I wanted you to know how much you have given me. You did more than save my life from Azog five years ago. You saved me from an empty life filled with bitterness and anger.

"I told you before that you were the only treasure I would seek. And yet, all the gold and jewels in Erebor could never buy me what you have blessed me with on a daily basis. It is I who must continue to thank you."

Bilbo sat back and gave Thorin a sly smile. "In that case, let me give you something else to thank me for." He kissed his king on the cheek and then turned and reached for something hidden next to the bed. As he sat back up and turned, he held a small wrapped gift in his hands. He just smiled and held it out for Thorin to take.

"You weren't supposed to give me a gift." Thorin said, looking pointedly at Bilbo but accepted the gift so lovingly given.

Bilbo nodded and gave Thorin a small wicked smile. "I ignored you."

Thorin laughed and opened the gift; two matching braid clasps made of gold and engraved on one side with their initials, T and B, in Khudzul runes and on the other side, the same initials in intertwined Westron script.

Thorin was touched. "They are beautiful. Thank you." He replaced his old silver clasps for the new ones.

Bilbo loved how they looked in the dark sable hair, but when he reached up to pull Thorin over him, he whispered, "Don't tell me, show me how thankful you are."

Thorin had no problem complying and covered Bilbo's mouth with his own, licking the Hobbit's tender lips which parted to allow Thorin in. Their rising heat ignited and they were at once one and both lost all sense of time and the world around them.

* * *

As the next few weeks passed, Bilbo was thrilled to have his cousins there. And apparently, so was the entire kingdom. Whenever they were out and about, Dwarrow they met were nothing but kind and seemed to take delight in showing the Hobbits a warm welcome. Bilbo knew that while many viewed Dwarrow as cold and stoic, he had come to know them well and found them friendly and loyal to the last. Then again, if pressed, he would admit that he might be a little biased, but he wasn't pressed too often and chose to ignore that bit of information.

Drogo and Primula were enthralled and both of them, along with Bilbo, noticed that Opal opened up with each passing day, blossoming like a rose. Bilbo also noticed, whenever they were out, Fili seemed to come around the corner and 'just happen' to run into them.

So it was that about three weeks into his cousin's visit that Bilbo walked into the private throne room and right into the middle of a heated argument between Fili and his mother, Dis. Thorin was standing between the two, looking very much out of place but relieved when Bilbo walked into the room.

"Bilbo!" Fili said, turning to him immediately. "Tell mother that I have the right to do as I please and not to treat me as a child!"

"Bilbo," Dis said almost over Fili, "you must tell my son that he is too young for this madness."

Bilbo blinked at the barrage and held up his hands to stop them both. "I have no idea what either of you are talking about." Bilbo wanted something of an explanation first and looked at Thorin for assistance but he just shook his head and shrugged, apparently not wanting to be any more involved than he already was.

"Mother doesn't like Opal." Fili said with a scowl on his face.

"Now that is not what I said!" Dis fired back. "I just think you are rushing this! You are too young."

"I am eighty-seven years old!" Fili returned a salvo. "You weren't much older when you married father!"

"That was different!" Dis shot another round. "We were perfect for each other!"

"And Opal's perfect for me!"

"You are acting childish!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"ENOUGH!" Thorin bellowed, bringing the argument to a fast and complete halt. "If you truly want Bilbo's opinion, or anyone's for that matter, why don't you BOTH shut up and listen!" He sighed in heavy relief for the quiet that descended, and Bilbo walked over to stand next to him.

"What is going on?!" Bilbo whispered as Thorin leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

"I am _not _getting in the middle of this." Thorin whispered back and Bilbo nodded in return.

Bilbo turned and addressed the other two in the room. "I believe that it is not my place to intervene." Fili and Dis both started to protest but Bilbo held up his hands to quiet them. "With that in mind, however, I will say that I do also believe that letting nature take its course is best."

Fili had a smug smile on his face, but Dis was not so pleased. "Bilbo! He is but a young Dwarf!"

"A young Dwarf who has already seen battle and worked hard to reclaim his ancestral home and kingdom." Bilbo replied calmly, but then turned to Fili. "But, be that as it may, I would like to point out that it is much too soon for any form of attachment and I urge Fili to go slowly." It was now Dis' turn to wear the smug look while Fili's jaw dropped.

"How can you say that?" Fili asked. "You and Uncle Thorin confessed your love for each other within a few months of meeting! And, that was with you both starting out hating each other!"

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Thorin flared up, but Bilbo placed a hand on his arm to steady and quiet him.

Bilbo, set on being a voice of reason, continued calmly, "It is true that your Uncle and I came to our understanding quickly, but it was an extraordinary time, as well you know. And despite what it may have looked like to others, I can assure you that we most certainly did not hate each other." Bilbo took a calming breath. "However, we are not the focus here. Now, if there are mutual feelings, then it would not be out of the question for Opal to stay longer, _if she so chooses_. But I believe it would be best for her to make that request; definitely not _pressured _into making it."

"I have already asked her to stay." Fili said.

"You did?" Dis asked surprised, although Bilbo was not.

"Yes," Fili continued, "We talked about it the other day and I asked her if she would stay. She said that she would give it serious thought but she wanted time to think about it."

"Well," Dis said, looking a bit pleased, "at least one of you has sense. And besides, I guess I should be thankful you haven't started actually courting."

"I did give her a flower," Fili said offhandedly.

Bilbo was shocked. "Was this a potted plant?"

"Yes." Fili replied. "I gave her a Moon-Blossom that grows in the lower caves. I wanted her to know that plants grow here too."

Thorin was astounded and asked, "Did you realize that giving plants is a Hobbit courting gift?"

Fili nodded. "I remember you giving Uncle Bilbo plants during your courting."

"If she accepted," Bilbo said, now worried, "she may already view you as courting!"

Fili swallowed and looked at his shoes before answering in small voice, "She refused me."

"She refused you?" Dis asked, in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Fili said, lifting his head and looking at each of the others before settling on Bilbo. "She said that she would gladly accept the flower as a sign of friendship, but that it was much too early for courting as she felt that as heir, I should not rush into anything. I told her that according to Dwarrow tradition, I could not ask her to enter courtship again for four weeks and that was when I asked her to stay."

Dis looked at Bilbo and he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of regret there before she turned to address Fili. "Well, she seems to have a good head on her shoulders. If she does decide to stay, I will be glad to take the time between your proposals of courtship to get to know her better."

Fili looked at his mother with wonder, "Really? You won't oppose it?"

Dis knew that she was fighting a losing battle at this point and she resolved to not stand in Fili's way. Besides, how could she not admire a girl who had put Fili's interests before her own? "Yes. I will take Bilbo's advice and let nature take its course."

There was a loud knock before a guard entered the room, announcing "There is a young lady requesting to speak with Prince Fili." All could see Opal standing just behind him.

"Please let her in," Thorin told the guard.

"I apologize if I am interrupting" Opal said, looking hesitant to come all the way in the room.

"Not at all," Dis said, before either Thorin or Bilbo could speak.

"Fili," Opal said, turning to the Prince, "could I speak to you privately?" Her eyes were bright and she had a sweet smile on her face.

"Of course." Fili returned a toothy smile and turned back to the others as he walked out with Opal. "I'll be back."

"Well," Thorin said, as the doors closed behind the young couple, "it seems you two better get out the tea service and prepare for a wedding, if I am any judge."

"You are not," Dis said dismissively.

"Don't count your gems before you cut them," Bilbo said.

Thorin didn't respond but inwardly he knew he was right. If he knew anything, it was the look on a Hobbit's face when they are happy and Opal's was not unlike Bilbo's when he had proposed to him. Of course, this also meant that it was time for a confession to Bilbo that would not result in that happy Hobbit face.

As Dis left the room, murmuring that she had no idea what do at a tea, and Bilbo promising to help her in regard with that, Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo's elbow, keeping him in the room.

"Is there a problem?" Bilbo looked confused.

"I have to tell you something that I didn't think I would have to tell you." Thorin gave him a worried look but he was determined.

"What is it?"

"Remember the night of your party? Drogo and Primula were talking about the rumors of your great uncle and Dwarf blood?"

"Of course."

"Well," Thorin looked away and started pacing. "I may have let it slip to Dwalin and Balin about all that and ..."

"Thorin, what did you do?" Bilbo became worried.

"They seemed to agree with me that such a rumor, if generally known, would be very advantageous to your position and might quell the Iron Mountain Dwarrow from causing any more trouble as to your position as consort." Thorin looked a little sheepishly at Bilbo, who in turn looked like someone had slapped him the face with a wet squirrel.

"Thorin, that is nothing but rumor and gossip!"

"You know perfectly well that the court of public opinion isn't concerned with real or facts or truth! All they need is well placed rumor and gossip to make up their minds."

"I guess that explains why the general public has been so kind to me and my cousins when we are out and about."

"See? Already getting good results."

"That doesn't change the fact that I should be angry with you!" Bilbo was not happy but the damage was done.

"My love, I realize that I should have talked to you about it, but I will admit that I was still stinging over the incident with Hauk and Gimli and I was willing to do whatever I had to, to resolve any further questions regarding your worthiness to stand at my side."

Bilbo knew he should be angry but in truth, he could not be. Frankly, if all it took was a little gossip, no matter how unsupported it was, to bring some peace of mind to Thorin, than Bilbo could not really complain; he just would not answer any questions or help the rumors along if asked. Plus even he could not deny that if something did develop between Fili and Opal, any questions regarding her worthiness would be squashed before they even start.

"So," Bilbo said, giving Thorin a narrowed look, "is there anything else you haven't told me that maybe you should have?" Bilbo smiled, hoping that Thorin would know that he was not going to be angry.

However, Thorin bit his lower lip and looked anywhere but at Bilbo, "Well, there is the issue with the chest of gold I sent to the Mayor of the Shire."

"CHEST OF GOLD?!" Bilbo's voice went high enough to crack, "WHAT CHEST?"

Thorin sighed, "I was worried that the cousin you told me about, Lobelia, would try and take Bag End and I wanted to make sure that she didn't go anywhere near it, so I sent a raven to the mayor and asked him to get me in touch with someone to look after the place, and that was when I was contacted by your neighbor, Hamfast Gamgee. He wrote back that he and your other neighbors were more than happy to keep that – what did he say –oh, yes, 'gold-digging, two-faced, greedy harpy' out of Bag End. So, in the end, I was very pleased and sent along a – small chest as a thank you to the Mayor and Master Gamgee for them as reimbursement of their troubles and told them that anything left over to please share with the less fortunate hobbits in the area."

Bilbo was near-speechless. "What do you mean, '_small chest_?'" Bilbo asked as his senses came back to him.

"Oh– uhm – just not a large one." Thorin said, trying to be as non-committal as possible.

"Thorin!"

"All right. It was a six dwarf chest! But that's not as big as I could have sent!"

"You mean to tell me that you sent a chest big enough that it required six grown dwarrow to carry it?!"

"No! Just to lift it! It was too heavy for them to actually _carry_ it."

"Eru have mercy! I can only imagine the Mayor's reaction."

"The guards did say that he – uhm – well, he fainted."

"I bet he did, after sending him a chest full of gold!"

"It wasn't full of gold! There were some jewels and platinum in there as well."

Bilbo just laughed; there wasn't much else to do. "_Thorin Oakenshield_, what were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" Thorin replied, a little miffed that he had to explain. "I will tell you, _Bilbo Baggins_, I will not have anyone – especially your miserable cousin – take over our home at Bag End, any more than I would allow her to march into our kingdom and sit her _arse _on the Throne of Erebor! Because your happiness is worth more to me than a small amount of gold and a few gems!"

Bilbo stood stock still, his mouth slack and open and a lovely warm glow was spreading through him.

"Did you just say '_our?_'" Bilbo asked quietly. "'_Our home, our kingdom_?'"

"Of course!" Thorin said. "What I have is yours. I thought the same of you."

Any anger or displeasure Bilbo felt crumbled to dust. He could not be any more touched then he was at that moment. He walked over and pulled Thorin to him and kissed him in a warm wet kiss. As far as Bilbo was concerned, Thorin had just given him his birthday presents for the next several decades.


	5. Announcement

By the end of the first decade, Erebor was once again a mighty and wealthy kingdom. Trade was lively and Dale and Laketown were profiting as well. Even trade with Rivendell and Mirkwood increased and thanks to their combined talents, Thorin and Bilbo had ushered in a new era of peace with the Elves. Of course, Thorin never forgave the slight and betrayal of Thranduil, but at least he could be in the same room and had slowly gotten out of the habit of calling them "tree-shaggers" or "weed-eaters," but it had been a struggle.

Thorin came to be considered a mighty King, the like of which his grandfather hadn't achieved. The gold-sickness was tightly controlled, the Arkenstone having been given to the people and incorporated in the Memorial for the Fallen at the Battle of the Five Armies in the center of the kingdom. He was seen as a fair and honest ruler and most considered him and Bilbo a force to be reckoned with when the time called for it.

As they passed their twenty-sixth year together, Thorin had become more distinguished with age as his once-sable hair turned completely to silver. And many remarked that Bilbo hardly seemed to age and was still looked on as the same handsome Hobbit he was when he first arrived.

Of course, as with so many things in life, nothing last forever.

* * *

_**11/2968**_

"We have finally finished the Map Room renovations," Ori stated, following behind Bilbo. "Now we just need to get some of the oldest and largest maps mounted and hung on the walls."

"That will look nice," replied Bilbo, "and free up a great deal of space."

"My thoughts exactly! In fact, I was thinking of using the extra space in the Map Room for the Dale and Mirkwood tomes we have, thus giving us greater space in the main archive."

"That's an excellent idea! It would give us easier access to those books when needed."

"Exactly!" Ori looked quite pleased that Bilbo was in accordance. But he was confused on one other thing. "Uhm – where exactly are we going?"

Bilbo laughed. He had run into Ori on his way to speak to Thorin regarding the location of the school for the toddlers and tweens. Both spaces were inadequate at this point and many mothers had asked him in the corridors and avenues of Erebor if there was anything he could do about the situation. Naturally, he could. Or at least bring it to the right attention. Ori, of course, would be a great help in resources and books for the school.

"We are looking for my spouse," Bilbo said drolly. "You may have heard of him, _the King_."

Ori giggled, "I thought he met with my spouse at this time?"

"Normally, yes," Bilbo answered, a little puzzled. "But Dwalin said that he hadn't seen him since last night and then I met Balin, before running into you, and he said that he hadn't seen him since this morning's early council meeting. I am a little concerned not having seen him myself all morning."

Bilbo was always concerned these days regarding Thorin. For the last several months Thorin had been waking earlier and then staying up later and later, supposedly to finish paperwork, look into some issue or meet with some representative, or so he would say. He always looked tired and his sleep was unsound. On multiple occasions, Bilbo had awakened in the middle of the night with Thorin either sleeping in a chair or already up and locked in his study.

Plus, no one could question Thorin regarding any decisions. His answers were short, and his tone was sharp, more prone to snapping and swearing at people than ever before. If anyone had dared to point out his behavior, he would accuse the questioner of exaggerating. He would always end up yelling he didn't need a nanny and to just leave him alone. Just a fortnight past, Dis had confronted Thorin, but he turned on her and they had a huge fight that nearly became a brawl. Since then, neither one of them was willing to be in the same room as the other, let alone speak.

As they approached the intersection of two large corridors, Thorin walked across their path, followed moments later by a group of five dwarrow trying to, obviously, catch the king, and leading Bilbo and Ori to run up behind them. As the group came up behind the king, they all spoke at once.

"My King! Some Elves are here demanding the return of Elven books –"

"Your Majesty! There has been a cave-in down in the second gold mine –"

"Your Majesty! I must speak to you regarding the diamond mine production –"

"Sire! There are Men from Dale here about the food exchange –"

"Your Majesty! There have been reports of an increase in crime in the –"

"ENOUGH!" Thorin bellowed without turning, his deep voice echoing off the polished walls. The king took a deep breath, released it and turned to face the rest. "Now," Thorin said, addressing everyone. "The cave-in. Was anyone hurt and if so, how many?"

"Eight miners," said the gold mine representative. "Two seriously; the other six are expected to be in the healers for at least a week."

"Inform Advisor Balin that he is to look into the collapse," Thorin commanded, "and tell him that I want regular updates on the injured miner's progress. Also," Thorin pointed to the other representative, "you are to go and speak to Balin about the production issues. Tell him I want a full report by the end of the week.

"As for crime, give all the reports to Captain Dwalin. Tell him to enlist _our friend_," – Bilbo knew that meant Nori – "and that I want an update as soon as possible."

Looking at the last two councilmen, Thorin gestured to Bilbo and Ori behind them. "The Consort will speak with the Men from Dale and as for the Elves, have them see Ori with a list of the books they are demanding. If the Elves give any trouble, the Consort will assist him." Thorin gave Bilbo and Ori a quick nod, then turned to go.

"Your Majesty, I have an issue –" was all Bilbo got to say before Thorin turned on him.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MAHAL, BILBO, FOR ONCE, CAN YOU JUST DO SOMETHING WITHOUT QUESTIONING ME?" Thorin roared at Bilbo with rage clearly written on his face.

Bilbo could only stare back with wide eyes and a slack mouth, numb. He finally blinked and looked down at his feet, feeling very small and hurt.

Thorin didn't say anything else but he swallowed hard, then turned and left, leaving the five other dwarrow and Ori to look anywhere but at Bilbo.

Composing himself as best he could, Bilbo took a few deep but shaky breaths and spoke without looking directly at the others. "Ori. Please speak with Elves and tell them you and I will be more than happy to return the books but that it will take time. I will see you later about it."

Ori mumbled agreement and moved off, clearly embarrassed for Bilbo.

Bilbo turned towards the others but still couldn't meet anyone's gaze. "Please have the Men taken to the Dale Room and tell them that I will see them shortly. Make sure food and drink are brought to them. As for the rest of you, the king made his orders known so I suggest you – you take care of them immediately."

The five dwarrow scurried away, leaving Bilbo alone in the cold corridor. He took more deep breaths, trying to further calm himself and regain his equilibrium. After several long minutes, he took a few steps and then began to walk to the Dale room to meet with the Men. He didn't notice that his hands were shaking.

* * *

Lady Dis could only think of twice in her life when she was this angry; when her husband, Vili, had died uselessly in the Battle of Azanulbizar along with her youngest brother, father and grandfather, and of course, when her sons announced that they were determined to go off with their uncle to reclaim Erebor. But both of those had been out of her control and there was very little to be done – the battle was deemed necessary and there wasn't much she could have done to stop her sons from following their uncle.

But this anger was something she_ could_ do something about. It had started a fortnight ago when she had confronted Thorin regarding his recent ill behavior and manners. She was not content like Bilbo to take the diplomatic approach and attempt to reason with Thorin in a calm and modulated way. She admired Bilbo, as in her eyes only a saint could remain so loving and loyal to her brother for twenty-six years, but she did not always agree with him. However, when she confronted Thorin, he had raged and spit vitriol at her which she was more than happy to throw back. It had escalated to the point that just as she was about to give Thorin a good punch in the face, Bilbo had rushed in with Dwalin and put a stop to it all. Dis had stormed out and both she and Thorin refused to speak until the other had apologized. Well, she was done waiting for that.

Fili and Kili had come to her less an hour ago with unpleasant news. Apparently, her _loving_ brother had exploded and humiliated Bilbo, not only in front of his best friend, but in the presence of others. Opal was the first to hear of the incident when she had gone to see Oin because of morning sickness, and heard it directly from one of the councilmen who had been there. Opal immediately told Fili, who then told Kili and they both went to inform Dis. As soon as she had found out, Dis and the princes went to speak with Balin, whom she found speaking with Dwalin and both told her they had already heard about the incident; and much worse. With that, all five of them decided it was time to confront the king.

Whatever Thorin's issue was, the time had come to put an end to it. Frankly, how he ran the kingdom was of little concern to Dis - she would leave those issues for Balin and Dwalin -but the family was a totally different story. She had suffered too many losses for her to sit back and let Thorin's petty problems interfere and upset the family. She almost laughed out loud at what her mother or grandmother would have done in her situation; they used to make the strongest warrior quake with just a well-raised eyebrow.

Marching up to the Private Throne Room, Dis had no issue brushing aside the guard who tried to stop her and her entourage, and she threw open the huge doors hard enough for them to crash into the walls.

Thorin was pacing in front of the steps leading up to the throne, but stopped as they all walked in. His crown was sitting on the deep blue velvet cushion of the throne.

"I haven't time for your apologies, Dis," Thorin said dismissively.

"Don't hold your breath on that account." Dis leveled a glowering look at the king.

"Then leave." Thorin turned away.

"Don't hold your breath on that either." Dis crossed her arms, and stood her ground.

* * *

The meeting with the Dale representatives went very well. Normally, Dale traded its food for farm tools and gold. However, the army's weapons were getting older now and they were in need of total replacement. Bilbo was sure that it could be easily accomplished but they would not be given for free. For a reduced price of gold, Bilbo had negotiated an increase in non-perishables for a set time limit – five years. This would give the town greater weapons, Erebor a greater food reserve and all for a price that he was sure Thorin and the council would consider a fair trade.

However, he would need to let Thorin know and he didn't want to see him at the moment. Bilbo was still hurt and embarrassed over this morning's outburst, but as he headed to the Private Throne Room to report to the king, he thought it best to keep the report factual, to the point, and then depart. At some point they would have to discuss it, but now was not that time.

"Your Majesty, I just finished with the Men from –" Bilbo's voice drifted into the room as he came around the corner and through the doors to the throne room, but he didn't finish his statement.

He froze and took in the scene before him. Thorin was standing in front of the throne, sans crown, while Dis, Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin were all in attendance in front of him. Bilbo wasn't sure of the situation but he instantly felt the tension; you could have cut the air with a sword it was so thick. "What is going on?" Bilbo asked apprehensively.

Dis turned to him with an almost satisfied look on her face. "Well, well, look who it is, brother dear," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "your doormat of the day. Perhaps you would like wipe your boots on him again."

_So, I guess they heard about this morning, _Bilbo thought. He looked at Thorin and while the king's face was unreadable, his eyes said something else; he looked almost lost. And that, coupled with Dis' snide remark, turned Bilbo's spine to iron. No matter how mad, hurt or disappointed he was, no one was going to belittle Thorin in front of him.

"As Consort of Erebor," Bilbo said loudly and glaring at Dis, "I absolutely forbid disrespect of His Majesty in my presence! Is that clear?"

This apparently was not the response that anyone in the room expected, especially Dis. "Bilbo, how can –" Dis started, but was cut short.

"_Is that clear_?" Bilbo repeated firmly.

No one said a word and all eyes were glued to him at that moment. Bilbo straightened his back and tried his hardest to maintain an imperious look – which wasn't easy for him. He didn't often play that role; it just wasn't in his nature. But this time he knew it was all up to him.

Bilbo calmly walked towards Thorin. If this was going to work, they had to at least appear to be united. He saw the king's crown on the throne and stepped forward to retrieve it. Turning around on the throne steps, he placed the crown on the king's head. _ Best to look the part, _Bilbo thought as he stepped out front and leveled his gaze at the rest of the room.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Bilbo started. "Now, I take it from Lady Dis' comment that this little conference is in regards to this morning's exchange between –"

"The inappropriate exchange," Dis threw out just loud enough to be heard.

"How could you do this?" Kili addressed Thorin, his voice raw. "How could you treat Uncle Bilbo this way and in public?"

Bilbo hated to hear the hurt in Kili's voice, but he kept his focus on Dis. "This morning's exchange was between His Majesty and his consort, and as such, is no one else's concern."

"Unfortunately, Consort," Balin said, stepping forward. "It was not private and is now common knowledge. The two mine representatives wasted no time in telling and retelling the tale which has spread like quicksilver throughout the mines."

"And the markets, thanks to the councilmen," Dwalin added.

"Correct me if I am wrong," Bilbo replied, "but shouldn't His Majesty's Chief Advisor and Captain of the Royal Guards be able to handle gossip?" Balin and Dwalin

exchanged quick looks as Bilbo continued. "Could it not be said that everyone has bad days, even the King, and it shouldn't come as a surprise that his temper might be – short, now and again?"

"Regrettably," Balin said, "the gossip has become less about His Majesty and more towards his consort's worthiness."

"According to Nori and some of the guards," Dwalin added, "talk has turned to whether the king has grown tired of his consort."

"Opal was crying all afternoon," Fili said. "She fears that people will not only turn against you, Uncle Bilbo, but against her and the boys as well!"

While he could handle his own battles, Fili's comment did not sit well with Bilbo and his anger was clear when he spoke with Balin and Dwalin. "His Majesty is most confident in your abilities to impart the information that he does not look kindly upon those who question his personal choices, and he would be most displeased with _anyone_ who continues to spread lies, especially regarding the royal family! Am I correct?"

Balin and Dwalin both looked at Thorin who said, in a quiet voice, "Yes, indeed."

"It would seem then, my good sirs," Bilbo finished, "that you both have much work to do. Elsewhere."

Balin and Dwalin again exchanged glances but bowed to the King and Consort, and turned to go. As they exited the room, Bilbo turned his attention to the two princes.

"Fili," Bilbo said, "Would you be so kind as to inform Opal that, regrettably, I will be unable to watch the boys this evening?"

"She will be disappointed," Fili said in a way that implied he was as well.

"Yes, I am sure she will be. However, I am positive that Kili would be more than happy to take my place. There is no reason for the two of you to cancel your night alone."

"I will do so gladly," Kili answered warily. "But, Uncle Bilbo –"

"Thank you, Kili!" Bilbo said, giving the prince a sharp look. "I am most appreciative, as, I am sure, are Fili and Opal. If you would go with Fili, I believe your presence will help quell Opal's disappointment and, His Majesty and I need to speak with your mother. Alone."

Like Balin and Dwalin, the two princes looked at each other, knowing they were dismissed. Both bowed and left the room, but Bilbo was sure they were just around the corner to eavesdrop. He didn't really care.

During all the other exchanges, Dis stood with her arms crossed and a stony expression gracing her face.

"Lady Dis," Bilbo said, quietly. "There is an evening council session scheduled tonight. As His Majesty is not feeling his best, he would be most grateful if you would chair the meeting in his place."

Dis looked as if she would laugh out loud. "I would be most honored to do whatever His Majesty _asks _me to do." Both Dis and Bilbo turned to look directly at the king.

Clearing his throat, the king inhaled and asked in a flat voice. "Dis, would you be so kind as to chair the council meeting for me this evening?"

"Of course, _Your Majesty_," Dis said, in a honey-coated voice, "I am, of course, at your service." She gave him a low curtsy in mock subservience.

"Thank you, Lady Dis," Bilbo said. "Your assistance is most appreciated by His Majesty and his consort." He bowed his head to her. "Would you kindly close the doors as you leave?"

Dis took the hint and nodded back to Bilbo, but not without throwing a smirk to Thorin as she turned. At the doors, she gave another low curtsy and Bilbo could swear he heard her laughing just as the doors closed shut.

Bilbo pressed his palms to his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaled and relaxed his shoulders. It was fine to play the royal consort from time to time but it still took a great deal out of him. Thorin was good at the whole imperious looks and dominating presence and whatnot, but Bilbo was the peacemaker, the diplomat, the one to bridge any argument, no matter how great the distance of opinions. But this situation wasn't really over yet.

"Do not mistake my defense of you," Bilbo said, giving Thorin a sharp look, "as forgiveness. You hurt and humiliated me, but I have cleared our schedules for this evening so we candiscuss this later. Right now, I need to go see Opal and make my formal apologies." Bilbo turned on his heel but said over his shoulder, "Because when someone disappoints another, it is most important that they apologize immediately." Bilbo slammed the door behind him, leaving the king alone with the echo of his departure.

* * *

Bilbo was actually glad to finally be heading home. It had taken almost an hour just to calm Opal and reassure Fili. Both thought Bilbo should sleep elsewhere and make the king stew in his own juices, but Bilbo refused – that never worked and he worried that it would only aggravate the situation.

Of course, Fili and Opal's sons were very disappointed. Thrain, the oldest, was very close to Uncle Thorin, while the ten year old twins, Vili and Dili, named in honor of Fili's father and mother, respectively, were as devoted to Uncle Bilbo as their father and his brother were. They loved to sit with Bilbo and hear stories and all about the shire.

Kili was another matter; he was the most visibly upset over the situation. Bilbo had to speak to him alone and soothe him before he was able to coax a small smile from the prince. Bilbo knew how fond Kili was of his Uncles, almost like surrogate parents in many aspects, and in a way, they viewed him more as the child they would have had if they could. But Kili was particularly close to Bilbo, who made no excuses for coddling the young prince.

After that, Bilbo had gone to see Ori. Of course, like Opal and the princes, Ori needed to be reassured. Dwalin was there but didn't speak with Bilbo. He appeared tense and unhappy but said nothing further about the meeting earlier. Whether he was upset with Thorin, Bilbo or just the whole situation, Bilbo could not say.

It was early evening when he returned to their apartment. Even to this day, Bilbo loved the apartments that Thorin had commissioned for them as a ten year anniversary gift. In fact, many craftsmen and smiths had gladly agreed to assist with the apartment as a way to not only celebrate their king and consort but to show their gratitude for years of prosperity.

The apartment had double doors which were cut in a round shape to look like a Hobbit door, except they weren't made of wood but a deep green marble. The doors opened onto a round, domed space with polished honey-colored stone, about thirty feet across and twenty feet high and across the room from the door was a fireplace just a few inches shorter than Bilbo with a round opening also outlined in the green marble. In the center of the room was a large pedestal table five feet across, also made of the deep green marble, and in the middle of the table rested a dozen silver candlesticks in various heights, which when lit cast a warm glow on the polished walls.

The domed room had four arched doors, two on either side. Of the two doors on the left, the first one led to guest rooms that currently were used by the grand-nephews when they came to visit and the second to the private dressing room and bathroom for the royal pair. Of the two doors on the right, the one closest to the main door led to Thorin's private study and had its own door that led to the outside corridor. The last door was to the bedroom and sitting room and this was where the only visible light came from.

Bilbo slowly made his way to the bedroom and saw the small table where they took private suppers loaded with food that appeared untouched and a small keg that he was sure held Dwarrow Ale. He looked and instantly saw the back of Thorin's head over the top of the small settee in front of the fireplace. As Bilbo watched, the king lifted a tankard of ale, took a drink and then dropped it again to rest in his lap.

The anger and hurt Bilbo felt earlier had burned themselves out and he was already collected before he entered the apartment. They'd had their share of disagreements, arguments and shouting matches, but in the end they always came back together. Their personalities worked well with one another; one not dominating the other, neither one needing to submit. And when united, they could be, and had been, a near unstoppable force. Even Dis was rarely a match for the two of them when they were of one mind.

But the last several months had tested all limits. Bilbo felt as if Thorin was slipping away. It was almost like the gold-sickness but there didn't seem to be any obsessive compulsions nor any fixations; just a gradual recession. It had begun with Thorin keeping longer hours, isolating himself in his study. Then it seeped into his decisions, many made without any consultation, and at times it seemed, without any thought of consequences.

The collapse in the gold mine was a good example. Thorin had ignored all advice about the mine but had made the decision weeks ago to increase output. He had refused to entertain even the slightest notion that it was dangerous, but he had signed off on it and now, eight miners were injured and Bilbo had heard the mine was unusable.

As for his temper, that had steadily grown shorter and hotter. Shouting orders and demanding silence, ignoring the council and advisors at every turn. He shook off concerns and grew impatient whenever Bilbo pointed out anything to him. He had even gotten to the point where he would not play with his great-nephews, and in fact, would leave the room and sequester himself in his study until they were gone. This had hurt young Thrain more than anyone as he loved to have mock battles with the wooden swords Thorin had commissioned for them to play with.

Bilbo remembered Balin and Dwalin mentioning the rumors had called into question if perhaps the king had grown tired of his consort. Try as he might, Bilbo could not escape the idea that maybe there was truth in those rumors and that, among all other worries, filled him the most with fear.

As Bilbo walked over to him, Thorin took another drink of ale but still didn't turn around; he was either unaware or unconcerned with Bilbo's presence. Bilbo was unsure if this was a good sign of not, but he decided that acting calm and normal was probably best.

"Thorin?' Bilbo said quietly, hoping to ease into a conversation.

Thorin didn't even turn to look at him. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"I went to Ori's after seeing Opal. I figured I would see him tonight and get it out of the way."

Thorin just nodded, turned back to the fire and took a large drink of his ale, finishing it.

"Have you eaten?" Bilbo asked, suspecting the answer.

"Not hungry," Thorin answered, holding up his now empty tankard. "Just thirsty." He placed it on the table in front of the settee alongside the three other empty tankards that Bilbo just noticed.

"Why not let me fix you a plate? It's not good to drink on an empty stomach."

Thorin let off a small, hollow chuckle. "Certainly wouldn't be the worst decision I ever made."

Bilbo felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was starting to feel a bit weak and he perched himself on the edge of the settee. He had been so intent on speaking with Thorin and clearing the air, but now found that his voice and thoughts had fled him. He could only sit there and listen to the sound of the fire crackling and while it gave off warmth, he felt cold.

"I think we need to talk. Don't you?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes," Thorin said, without turning to look at Bilbo. "We need to talk about our future."

Bilbo's chest tightened and his throat closed. "Our future?"

"I know we counted on an unstated surety," Thorin said, just above a whisper. "But I can't lie anymore. I have come to a crossroads that I can't escape."

"Escape?" It was like waiting on the edge of a parapet; Bilbo could feel the pull of gravity and he was going to fall. "You feel trapped?"

"Trapped. Chained." Thorin said, staring at the fire as if he would jump into it. "How did it come to this? I'm not sure. I just know it can't go on."

Bilbo couldn't breathe and his heart felt like it was going to stop any moment. He wanted to run but he couldn't move. "Do you want me to go?"

Thorin finally turned with a disbelieving, almost angry look on his face. "_Go_? That's rich! You were the one saying we had to talk and now you just want to bolt?!"

"I don't know, Thorin! I don't know what to do!"

"And you think I do?! You think I planned for this?!"

"Well, I didn't plan for it!" Bilbo's eyes sparkled in the firelight and his head was starting to pound but he was going to try his best and hold it together.

"Frankly, I didn't think you would give a damn!" Thorin stood and looked at Bilbo as if he had only seen him for the first time.

"How can you say that?!" Bilbo was on the verge of tears, he could feel it but he was just angry enough to hold them back. "It's everything to me!"

"Oh, well," Thorin said sarcastically, "I guess I will just go through the motions so that you're happy!"

Bilbo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you be so casual and cold about this?! You are talking about ending the life we know!"

"Excuse me, but I was kind of thinking of it as being a new beginning for us both! Sorry I didn't look at it as the gloom and doom you do!"

"You unfeeling bastard! How can you say that?!"

"You want me to sacrifice my life in exchange for your comfort – and _I'm _the bastard?!"

"I don't want you to sacrifice anything! I only ever wanted your happiness!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING ME ON THIS?!"

"BECAUSE I WON'T LET OUR MARRIAGE END WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

The echoes died and there was only the sound of the fire. Bilbo felt his tears finally fall hot on his cheeks as he stared at his spouse. But Thorin just stood still, his mouth gaping and a perplexed look on his face.

"You've gone insane," Thorin said quietly. "Who in Mahal's name said _anything_ about ending out marriage?"

"YOU DID!" Bilbo was sure that he was not the insane one in the room. "You were the one talking about being trapped and chained and being at a bloody crossroads and escaping and that whole new beginnings rot!"

As Thorin came over, he placed his hands on Bilbo's shoulders and shook his head. "Bilbo, I wasn't talking about _our marriage_. I was talking about _being king_ – I want to abdicate."

Bilbo heard a rushing in his ears and then did what any sensible Hobbit would do; he began to pound on Thorin's chest with his fists. "YOU IDIOT! YOU TOTAL ARSE! YOU CLUELESS CLOD OF A DWARF! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Thorin got more amused with each blow of Bilbo's fists. As Bilbo raged, Thorin slowly wrapped his arms around him, drawing his consort closer until there wasn't enough room to pull back and swing and quickly, Bilbo just dissolved into sobs and tears.

"You silly Hobbit," Thorin whispered, cradling Bilbo's head. "Of everything in my life, _you're _the only thing I _am_ sure of."

* * *

If there was one thing to be said for the royal kitchens at Erebor, it was that they always outdid themselves on a near daily basis. The roasted boar and potatoes were excellent and the vegetables were fresh and perfectly seasoned. All in all, the dinner was perfect and for dessert there was a wonderful pumpkin cake with a creamed frosting. Bilbo and Thorin had moved it all from the table to the white Warg rug in front of the fireplace. After all the excitement and stress of the last few months, and this morning in particular, they were both content to just sit and eat and be together.

"You know," Thorin said with a mouth full of boar, "this sauce is really good!"

"You can thank my mother for that," Bilbo replied helping himself to more vegetables. "I passed some of her old recipes to Bombur to try out. That sauce was what finally won my father over and he proposed."

"Well, if you had served me this the first night we met, I might have proposed too!"

Bilbo just giggled. "You would have scared the pants off me!"

"That wouldn't have been bad either." Thorin gave Bilbo a lascivious wink which only made the Hobbit's ears turn bright red, but smile nonetheless. Thorin put down his food and looked at Bilbo seriously. "I know I said it before, but I am truly sorry about this morning. It was never my intention to hurt you."

Bilbo reached out and cupped Thorin's bearded cheek. "I know you didn't. I knew when it happened that it wasn't intended. Of course, that didn't mean I wasn't angry with you."

"As you should have been."

"I do wish you would have told me all that you were going through sooner. You needn't have shouldered that burden alone."

"What was I going to say? I figured it was just a rut and that it would pass. When it didn't, I didn't know how to express it – it seemed ridiculous to begin with, let alone said aloud." Bilbo opened his mouth to comment but Thorin cut him off. "And don't say anything about Dwarrow Stubbornness!"

"Don't need to now." Bilbo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shall we talk about Hobbit assumptions instead?" Thorin gave Bilbo a smirk that made them both laugh and they continued to eat.

However, Bilbo's mind was turning things over and it just didn't completely add up.

"Is there anything else that is bothering you?" Bilbo tried to be casual but he was well known to push when needed.

Thorin continued to chew but he seemed to be reluctant to swallow. "Why would you ask that?"

_Because I have known you for almost thirty years, my amagur,_ Bilbo thought. Thorin was brave, courageous, and sharp, not one for playing games, so to leave it all behind for sheer boredom or routine, or even just feeling trapped, seemed out of character. He was almost positive that like the root of the mountain, there was a deeper issue that was the actual cause of Thorin's desire for abdication. "There is something else isn't there?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, what do you think there is?" Thorin asked, not fooling Bilbo.

"Don't turn this back on me."

Thorin finished eating, cleaned his hands, and took a drink of ale before looking at Bilbo with a serious expression. Bilbo had the impression that Thorin was studying his face. There were other emotions in the dwarf's eyes and they spoke of sadness or even fear.

"Tell me," Thorin said, quietly. "What is the average lifespan of a Dwarf?"

"What?"

"What is the average lifespan of a Hobbit?" Continuing as if not having heard Bilbo, Thorin's voice was just a tad above a whisper.

"I don't like these questions," Bilbo said.

"You can dislike the questions all you want, but we can't escape reality," Thorin said, taking Bilbo's hands in his. "The average Dwarf lives to about two hundred and fifty and the average Hobbit, if I am not mistaken, to about one hundred. I am two-hundred and twenty-two years old, âzyungel, and you are seventy-eight. I don't want our last years to be council sessions, diplomatic meetings, mine production reports or farm evaluations. I want to spend my last days with just you."

Bilbo was unnerved by the thought. Yes, it was true, it was all true, but that didn't mean he wanted to face it. Not now. Thorin had turned silver but he was still strong and vibrant and Bilbo still felt young and many times it felt like they had just begun. He wasn't sure he wanted to give up that illusion.

"Gerontius Took lived to be one hundred and thirty!" Bilbo said, trying to dispel his darkening mood. "And I know from the Dwarrow history books that some dwarfs live to be over three hundred years old!"

"Those are exceptions, mizimel," Thorin said quietly. "Not the norm."

Bilbo was still unsettled by the conversation but he truly couldn't argue with Thorin. Indeed, time was an enemy you could not fight. Maybe they would live much longer than the averages, maybe they wouldn't. But the thought of living on when the other had gone almost made him sick and, Eru forbid, if it was he who lived on while Thorin passed on to the halls of his fathers – the thought made him shiver. He knew he would have dreams tonight of such dark things.

"I guess when all is said and done – what now?" Bilbo asked, trying to turn the conversation to abdication.

"Officially, I have to make a proclamation to the council and the kingdom. After that, it will be up to the council to decide if my heir is ready to take over ruling. If not, then they could force me to stay, although that it unlikely. No, our best course of action is to tell the family in the morning, tell the council thereafter and then start handing more and more duties to Fili until he is able to effectively rule in my place. I am looking at two, if not three years."

It made sense to Bilbo. Thorin couldn't very well hand over his crown and – and what? "Have you thought about what we will do once you are – free?" Bilbo had an idea.

"I have thought about that," Thorin said, giving his spouse a little smile. "We still have a home in The Shire, do we not?"

Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin's neck and kissed him. While he had only ventured once to The Shire to get a few things from Bag End, he had not been there in many years. The thought of them, alone and relaxed in the quiet of The Shire was more than just a beautiful dream, it could be a reality. He could see Thorin stretched out in the grass, dozing in the midday sun, or seated in his father's chair by the fire, cold nights snuggled under the blankets or waking in the mornings to the sounds of birdsong.

Plus there were other perks that tickled his thoughts. _I can't wait to see Lobelia's face when Thorin answers the door at Bag End! _Bilbo thought, as he deepened the kiss and the food was completely forgotten.

* * *

Calling the family together in the morning didn't go quite as expected.

Dis was the first to arrive. Thorin immediately apologized for his behavior and while he endured a few potshots, it was clear she was grateful and relieved to be back on speaking terms with him. Kili arrived next and was much happier to see things had indeed worked out.

Balin, Dwalin and Ori arrived at the same time as Fili and Opal. The prince and princess were cautious and Opal was a little stand-offish with Thorin at first. Bilbo ended up talking with her and Thorin had to apologize to her personally to finally settle the matter.

With everyone there and seated around the fire, Thorin and Bilbo stood together and with a deep breath, Thorin stated his desire to abdicate.

To say that they expected more than gape-mouthed stunned silence was a given, but then again, neither expected the utter explosive chaos of emotions a few seconds later. Dis, Balin and Dwalin all began to shout at once and questioned not only Thorin's thinking process and sanity, but his overall mental capacity. Fili started a few seconds later, peppering Thorin with questions regarding his ability and worries over his family and children. Opal began to cry and, like Fili, was concerned regarding the boys and her unborn child. Of course, she was prone to cry at anything at the moment, and Ori took it upon himself to move over and comfort her. Kili however, just sat there and looked at his lap. He made no sound, asked no questions, and finally leaped up and ran from the room. Bilbo called to him to come back but only got the front doors slamming as a response. He wanted to run after him, but felt that leaving Thorin at this moment was not in their best interest. Kili would have to wait.

Through it all, Thorin kept his arm tightly wrapped around Bilbo's shoulders. Thorin had tried to answer questions as they came at him but it quickly became too much to keep up with the shouting and ended up just saying 'No' and 'Yes' and the occasional 'Of course' when needed. He quickly saw that it was best to just let it all burn itself out before attempting to make sense for anyone else.

After twenty long and tiring minutes, Thorin finally just held up his hands and called for quiet. The elder dwarrow retook their seats and finally Thorin was able to talk collectively to the group.

"I realize," Thorin said, "that this comes as a bit of surprise to you."

Bilbo hadn't seen his spouse so calm in months and in fact, he couldn't recall the last time he had been this calm about anything. He wondered again just how heavy this burden had weighted on Thorin's mind and for how long.

"SURPRISE?!" Dis said, her voice going up an octave again. "That's putting it mildly!"  
"There is no precedent for this." Balin looked almost grave. "No King has ever abdicated."

"True," Thorin replied. "Most died in battle or from old age. But there are ancient traditions in place for abdication."

"Traditions that have never been used," Balin pointed out. "The council must be told and they will have to approve."

"They will not refuse me, and frankly, according to all that I have read, proclaiming a desire to abdicate could be seen as an insult to the kingdom or weakness in my character, either of which would allow the council to call for my immediate removal."

"They would never do that," Balin stated emphatically.

"One can still live in hope," Thorin quipped, making Bilbo giggle, but strangely no one else found it amusing.

Dis still didn't seem convinced. She sat with her arms crossed and a stony look upon her face. Her main opposition was due, primarily, to concern for Fili and how it would impact her grandchildren. Secondarily, she thought that at the very least Thorin was going off on a whim and would later change his mind, or at worse, he had lost his mind completely. She seemed to be under the idea that Thorin would just hand over his crown to Fili today, wave good-bye and walk out the front door. And judging from Fili's worried look and doubts about his ability to simply "take over," he was of like mind with his mother.

It was all Thorin or Bilbo could do to keep from rolling their eyes. Bilbo would go over with Dis and Opal all his duties and connections and who was who and what was what to make sure that the other kingdoms had a smooth time with the transition, and Thorin assured everyone that he was well aware of having to take time and slowly hand over duties and responsibilities to Fili. This appeared to be Opal's concern as she worried about Fili suddenly being absent from her children's lives. Of course, Thorin and Dis had grown up with a father and grandfather who almost shared responsibilities so, yes, it was a concern but taking a few years for both Fili and the children to adjust would be best.

As the questions came up, it became clear to all that, indeed, Thorin had been thinking and planning ahead and that Bilbo was supporting his decision. No one particularly cared for the idea but at least resignation was beginning to set in. It would happen or Thorin would change his mind, but there was not going to be a middle ground.

Dwalin of course had other concerns on his mind. When told of their intentions of moving to the The Shire, he almost laughed out loud, feeling that Thorin would be ripe for any enemy to come along and use him as a pawn in whatever game they wanted to play. He certainly thought Thorin would warrant a handsome, kingly ransom, whether he wore the crown or not. While Thorin attempted to point out that he had always been a target, Bilbo also made the comment that the Dunedain patrolled and protected the borders of The Shire, especially the Rangers of the North. This didn't settle Dwalin, but it was agreed that it was a subject for a later date.

Finally came the time to prepare for the council. Balin and Thorin both agreed that while Bilbo was consort, it would be best for Thorin to address the council on his own. Bilbo was nonplussed about it and agreed that whatever they thought best for Thorin, was what he wanted too. Fili of course, would have to be there. Dis agreed to go with Opal and together they would speak with her grandchildren and at least begin the preparation for what was to come. Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Thorin then left for the council chambers, followed by Dis and Opal.

Ori stayed behind for a minute and turned to Bilbo at the door. "I will miss you so much!" He already looked like he wanted to cry.

"Oh, Ori!" Bilbo hugged the scribe tightly. "We aren't leaving tomorrow and you know perfectly well when we do go, you and Dwalin are more than welcome to come and visit and stay as long as you like!"

"I did love the The Shire," Ori said with a small smile, "and I would love to spend more time there. But I know from this point on, every day will be one less for us to share. You are my best friend-how will I manage without you?"

"You will manage just fine." Bilbo was so touched and he too considered the dwarf his best friend. They had grown together in a shared love of books, maps and things that grew. Not to mention, their love of the two fiercest dwarrow in all of Erebor.

As Ori waved good-bye and headed for the Archive, Bilbo realized that he still needed to talk with Kili. He tried his apartments but he was not there, nor was he with Dis and Opal. After asking many guards, it was suggested that he try the middle balcony at the gate. However, this also proved pointless as the guards there said that Kili had come much earlier but didn't stay and they had no idea where he had gone to. Finally, after almost two hours, Bilbo came to the conclusion that Kili didn't want to be found and he would wait for the prince to come to him.

Bilbo decided he needed a distraction. He cancelled all his appointments, ignored the correspondence when it was delivered, and headed out to the garden terrace that Thorin had presented to him. A few hours mucking around in the dirt and checking on the winter plants was just the thing to calm and collect his thoughts. Whatever else happened, he would be ready and be fine. At least, that is what he told himself.

However, as the day wore on, Bilbo's concern began to grow. Kili hadn't shown up at all and by mid-afternoon, Thorin also hadn't returned. Figuring Thorin would probably prefer dinner in their apartments, Bilbo headed to the kitchens to request that food be brought up around sunset. This gave him the excuse to go by the council chambers, but when he got there found the doors were still closed and guards were outside with strict orders to not let anyone in. He also stopped by Kili's apartments again, but there was still no sign of the prince. Dis told him not to worry but that did nothing to ease his mind.

Finally, just after dinner was brought up, Bilbo was sitting on the settee reading, when he heard the apartment doors close and Thorin's heavy footfalls. He looked up to see his very haggard and tired-looking spouse enter the room.

"I take it you didn't have fun," Bilbo said, without the humor that would normally accompany the comment.

Thorin just rolled his eyes, shaking his head, then tossed his crown onto the bed, shrugged off his robe and tunic onto the floor and slumped down onto the settee next to Bilbo. He took a deep breath, let it out and allowed his head to rest against the back of his seat with his eyes closed.

Bilbo moved over, straddled Thorin's lap and began to massage Thorin's temples. That earned Bilbo a soft groan of pleasure as well as two strong dwarf hands coming up to rest on his hips.

"What happened?" Bilbo asked quietly.  
"If we thought the family discussion was bad," Thorin said, not opening his eyes, "it was nothing compared to the council." He began to gently move his hands up and down Bilbo's back in rhythm to Bilbo's slow massage of his temples. "Fourteen old men, shouting and yelling all at once, none of them listening, all asking the same damn things over and over again, just in different ways. All the while having to endure my sanity being questioned for a second time in one day. And then, after hours of bickering and demands, finally getting them all to calm down enough to listen, someone had the bright idea that, _of course_, we just _had_ to involve the mine representatives, only to have the chaos start all over again!"

"Oh, my poor amagur," Bilbo whispered, bringing his lips to each of Thorin's cheeks. "I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"No way around it," Thorin replied. "Besides, it is now done and they have agreed to not stand in our way."

"How did they take to Fili becoming king?"

"Of that, they had less of an issue. It was always known he would take over so it was no surprise. They all stated that he was not ready yet, but they did agree to a two-year time table with another year as an option. Fili will slowly begin overseeing mine operation and production issues this first year. Then he will take over foreign and domestic concerns during the second. They also agreed that you will pass off your duties to Opal and Dis during this time as well. At the end of two years, if the council doesn't feel that he is ready, I have agreed to stay up to one more year. However, at the end of three years, we're going."

Thorin pulled Bilbo to him and kissed him deeply, before releasing him and opening his eyes. "What do you think of all this?" Thorin gazed at Bilbo with what the hobbit could only see was concern. "We have only talked about me and what I want. What of you?"

Bilbo resumed his massage of Thorin's temples. "I go where you go. Where you are is home so whether we stay here or go to The Shire, it will be fine as long as we are together." This earned him another kiss and two strong arms wrapped around him as he finally settled in against Thorin's broad chest.

Funny thing was, now that Thorin asked, Bilbo had to really think on it. He was thrilled and touched that Thorin had not only suggested The Shire but that he had been thinking on it before it was even brought up. But did mean they _had_ to go back there? They could just as easily go to Belegost in the Blue Mountians or settle elsewhere in the The Shire other than Bag End, The Capital, Michel Delving, was the government center and Bilbo doubted that having the former King Under the Mountain was going to be kept a secret long in the nosey, gossipy Shire. But then, the idea living in Bag End with Thorin was such the clear choice.

Could they stay here in Erebor? As quickly as the thought danced into his mind's eye, it was gone. Staying here while Fili was King would not be in Fili's best interest. Many, including Fili, might continuously turn to Thorin for advice and solutions and it would totally undermine the entire point of abdicating. No, the best thing for everyone would be for them to leave and settle further away.

Yet, Erebor was home, and he would miss the members of the company, especially Ori, and he would miss many of the people he had come to know so well. And he would surely miss Dis who couldn't have been closer if she were his blood sister. He was sad at not seeing Fili, Opal and the boys on a daily basis, but young Thrain was starting weapon training in a few weeks and the twins were starting school, but there would always be visits. And Kili …

He sat up suddenly, startling Thorin. "Kili!" Bilbo gasped. "He ran out this morning and I could never find him!"

"You mean you haven't seen him," Thorin said, as if correcting Bilbo.

"No! I mean I couldn't _find him_!" Bilbo was wide-eyed and his concern was clearly on his face. "I asked and only the guards on the middle balcony saw him but couldn't say where he went to. He hasn't been back to his apartments either."

Thorin might have exuded a calm exterior, but Bilbo knew him well enough to know that at the very least his concerns were taken seriously. Bilbo was not surprised when Thorin made the move to stand and Bilbo gladly climbed off and stood with him.

"Stay here." Thorin walked away and Bilbo heard the opening of the front doors. There was no other sound for at least a minute and then the doors closed followed by the returning steps of his spouse. "I have asked the guards to look for him and report back." But Bilbo's concern only deepened which Thorin picked up on even more keenly. "Do not worry. If I have to, I will go and search myself."

Thorin kissed Bilbo on his head and it was decided that they would eat, put the day behind them and wait for word on Kili.

The dinner was excellent as always. Bilbo had requested Thorin's favorite; lamb and leek stew, as well as creamed broccoli and smashed baby potatoes with cabbage. Bilbo had even asked Bombur for a pumpkin cake with a cream frosting for dessert. The mood slowly lightened and by the time the main course was done, Thorin was much relaxed.

Just as they were about to partake of dessert, there was a heavy knock on the door. Upon opening the door, Bilbo was overjoyed to see Kili standing there next to a royal guard.

"Oh thank Mahal!" Bilbo reached for Kili and led him in. The prince had a sullen expression and avoided eye contact with either Bilbo or Thorin even as the king walked up behind his consort.

"Where was he?" Thorin asked the guard.

"He was in the treasure room," the guard answered.

Thorin looked at Kili, who still did not look up, and sighed. "Thank you," the king said, nodding to the guard.

"At your service, Majesty." The guard bowed and closed the door.

As silence filled the round entry room, the prince continued to look at his feet and said nothing.

"Care to explain yourself?" Thorin was clearly not going to wait for Kili to start the conversation. When no answer came after several long seconds, Thorin pushed on. "You have worried your uncle Bilbo sick all day and you don't have anything to offer him?"

Kili's eyes moved from Thorin to Bilbo but not to their gazes and the silence grew like a storm cloud but it did not break.

"Please talk to us, ighyu," Bilbo felt as if Kili would bolt again, and no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, when Kili turned and reached for the door handle. Thorin was quicker; he quickly placed a large, paw-like hand on the door itself to keep it closed.

"Kili!" Thorin growled, "Don't make me command you, as King, to talk to us!"

Kili turned on Thorin. "What does _that _matter?!" Kili spit out. "Soon you won't be king and you and Uncle Bilbo will be gone! Why would you care anyway how I feel?!" Kili stomped away and stood in front of the round fireplace, watching the dancing flames with his arms crossed.

Both Thorin and Bilbo were taken back by the outburst and glanced at each other. Not only had Kili never spoken to them in such a manner, but they both silently had to admit that it was more than just pouting.

"Kili," Bilbo said quietly. "We care very much how you feel." This didn't earn any response from the prince who just continued to stare into the flames. Bilbo walked up and gently placed a hand on the prince's elbow to turn him. "Please just talk to us."

Most of the anger was gone now from Kili's face, to be replaced by anguish. "Why do you have to go?" Kili's voice was quiet and held a good deal of fear in its tone.

"Because it's the right decision for us," Thorin responded, coming to stand behind Kili.

Bilbo wasn't sure that Thorin's answer was the best one to give Kili, as the prince just looked back down at his feet and said nothing more. Of course, he could read the young dwarf easily at this point and saw many emotions there: pain, dejection, anger, doubt, worry. They were all there in different, shifting measures and Bilbo was reminded of the day before when Kili had been so upset at even just the thought of there being a problem with the royal pair. Bilbo thought he might know the issue plaguing the prince.

"Kili," Bilbo said, taking both of young dwarf's hands in his own. "Are you angry because we are leaving?" Kili shifted his eyes but didn't meet Bilbo's gaze. "Or are you angry because we would be leaving _you_?"

His last question rewarded Bilbo with a direct look from the prince and all he suspected was confirmed in the watery glint in Kili's eyes.

"I will have nothing when you are gone!" Kili wailed.

"That is not true!" Bilbo replied. "You are very much loved by everyone!"

"No, I am not needed anywhere!" Kili's tears did fall now. "Fili barely sees me now as it is, what with his family and those few duties that are his. When he is king it will be even worse!"

"There are your nephews," Thorin offered. "They require your attention greatly."

"Thrain is starting training in just a few weeks and then the twins will start in a few years! They will bond with Dwalin and Balin."

"What about your mother, Kili?" Bilbo said, gently. "Don't you think she needs you?"

"Mother has Opal and her grandchildren to take up her time," Kili responded to Bilbo. "And soon there will be another! And Opal will, I am sure, be taking over your role, which means mother will be more needed for the children then ever!"

"What about your duties as Archer Captain?" Thorin injected, trying to use duty as leverage.

"An honorary position!" Kili scoffed. "You know as well as I do it's the smallest regiment and very few dwarrow look at it as worthy or honorable. They see archers as mere necessity or worse, a position only good for Elves!"

Bilbo and Thorin exchanged glances but neither could really dispel the concern the young prince had. It was all true that Fili had already moved away from the close relationship the two princes had when they were younger. Dis was always with Opal or her grandchildren and those same boys would, indeed, be moving on to their weapons training and studies with the sons of Fundin. And while Thorin had a great respect for Kili and his skills, even he could not deny that most dwarrow simply didn't care for archers or feel them to be true warriors or fighters.

"Your brother will need your support," Thorin offered, "when he is king. Will you truly abandon him when he may need you the most?"

Kili let loose a small, hollow laugh and shook his head. "He hasn't needed me so far! And he will have the council, Balin, and mother for support, not to mention his wife who is as much his right hand as Uncle Bilbo is yours!" Kili came up to Bilbo and placed a hand on either shoulder. "I am nothing here if you both go."

Keenly aware of their relationship, Bilbo knew that if this was how Kili was feeling, he would not dismiss it. Kili was entitled to his feelings and they were as valid as anyone else's, even if Bilbo and Thorin didn't see the situation the same as the prince. There was only one other option to offer the young dwarf in Bilbo's mind.

"You know you are more than welcome to come with us if you want." Biblo said quietly as both Kili's and Thorin's eyes grew wide. However, while a brilliant smile blossomed on the young dwarf's face, Thorin quickly began to silently mouth the word _"No!" _repeatedly behind his nephew's back to Bilbo, who continued to smile sweetly at Kili as he ignored his spouse.

"Honestly, Uncle Bilbo?!" Kili was overjoyed and as he turned to look at Thorin, the king quickly plastered a smile on his face. Bilbo almost laughed out loud but controlled himself.

"Of course, ighyu," Bilbo said, releasing Kili's hands and rubbed the prince's upper arms gently. "No matter where your Uncle and I are, you will always be welcomed." This earned Bilbo a ferocious hug from the prince. "Now, there is some dinner left. Go eat, but do not have the cake until you are done! We will share that together."

"Okay, Uncle Bilbo!" Kili raced off and distant clink of silverware on plate chimed back at the royal pair.

Thorin stepped close to Bilbo and whispered, "Kili wasn't in my plan for retirement." He cocked an eyebrow at his spouse.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Bilbo whispered back. "But we have two years at least before we go. He may change his mind."

"Or he may not."

"He may get to The Shire and decided after a few months to return to Erebor."

"_Or he may not_."

Bilbo sighed, "Or he may not. Bottom line is this – Kili will always be welcome. I mean, there is nothing to stop him from appearing on our doorstep _after_ we have settled at Bag End. Would you really turn him out if he did?"

"Of course not," Thorin answered, sighing himself. "It's just I wanted to have you to myself." Thorin reached out gently ran the back of his hand along Bilbo's cheek.

"Sanâzyung," Bilbo said, smiling back at Thorin.

"You do realize what this all means?" Thorin said, looking pointedly at Bilbo.

"That he will have to have the room furthest from ours?" Bilbo countered with a twinkle in his eye.

"No," Thorin said, smiling. "We are going to be on very friendly terms with the First Shirriff, because he will be coming by regularly with complaints of Kili's misdeeds!" That got a laugh from Bilbo.

"Well, I will just make sure to find out his favorite tea and desserts and have them on hand at all times!" That got them both laughing and earned Bilbo a kiss.

Thorin turned to the small pile of missives on the table. "What are all these?"

"Oh they came earlier. I forget to tell you."

"Did you know you have a letter here for you?"

"No. I didn't." Bilbo took the parchment envelope from Thorin and ripped it open. Bilbo scanned it quickly, his lips moving as he read, and then suddenly let out a loud gasp.

"What is it?! What's wrong?" Thorin came over and made to reach for the letter.

"It's Primula!" Bilbo said with a wide open smile. "She had a baby! A little boy – Frodo!"

* * *

In the end, it was two years and three months when King Thorin II of Erebor, relinquished his throne and together with his consort, Bilbo Baggins, and his nephew, Prince Kili, set out with a small contingent of dwarrow for their new home in The Shire.

So near the end of Thrimidge twenty-nine seventy-one, or thirteen seventy-one by Shire Reckoning, the town of Hobbiton saw the house under the hill, Bag End, occupied once more. Everyone was quite taken with the former King and his nephew, who caught the eye of many a Hobbit lass – as well as a few young lads. But most agreed that the master of the Bag End, Bilbo Baggins, while mad and cracked as he was, was the same generous soul he had been. No one had a single complaint.

Well, except Lobelia.

* * *

mizimel – jewel of jewels

âzyungel – love of loves

sanâzyung – perfect love

ighyu – Lesser Dove (Little Dove)

amagur – Bear

Thrimidge – fifth month of the Hobbit Calendar


End file.
